On The Other Side
by lolly pop3
Summary: COMPLETE!A girl is hit by a car and thrown into ME as an elf. She can't remember anything but has dreams of something from another world.
1. Falling

Disclaimer: I own nothing of any great significance.  
  
On The Other Side  
  
Chapter 1~ Falling  
  
Anna walked home from school miserably. She dragged her heavy battered school bag full of books behind her. Her fleece was pulled up over her head as the wind blew her home. Another day of boredom and bulling had just ended another would begin tomorrow. Anna hated school more than any other place on earth, for her school was hell. She was rubbish at everything apart from English and art. She excelled in those subjects because she enjoyed them. She found that they were her escape from her miserably depressing normal teenage life.  
  
She let her thoughts wonder as she so often did when life was getting her down and immersed herself in her deep world of magic, the only place where things could go her away. She was wrapped up in knew ideas for a story she was working on and did not notice where her feet were talking her, across the road. A bang. a scream. blackness.  
  
~*~ She was now falling falling falling, through a swirl of different colours before she landed with a thump on what she recognised as grass.  
  
"Orch!" someone yelled. Two blades criss-crossed defeating the foul creature advancing on the wielder of the blades. Anna felt herself been picked up around the middle and placed on the back of a horse . a rider- the one who had defeated the creature- swung up behind her and supported her sitting up right. "Noro lim mellon nin! Noro lim!" called the rider to the horse then the rider spoke softly to Anna. "Hold tight and stay with me."  
  
She could not make any sense of what was happening, her head was swirling as she swam in and out of consciousness. The last thing she could vaguely remember was the fact that she passed out of the bumpy horse ride to where evr she was being taken.  
  
A/N This is my very first fan fic and I would be really happy if you could all take a little precious time to review. Please!!! (  
  
Oh, and I know this chapter is v.short but they will get a little longer I think. Thank you for your time. 


	2. I don't remember

Disclaimer: Nope, don't own nothing  
  
Chapter 2~ I don't remember  
  
"Lasto beth nin, tolo dan na ngalad," Anna's eyes fluttered open, she started as a man swam clearly into focus. Wait! This wasn't a man! He ha pointed ears and was fair of face. He was dressed in clothes that she had never seen before- long flowing robes. Yet they all seemed so familiar to her.  
  
"Ow," she moaned softly as she tried to prop herself up in her bed. "What happened?" she asked groggily. "And where in Elbereth am I?" Elbereth? What was she saying? She felt dazed and confused but she seemed to know a lot about where she was already and only a faint tug at the back of her mind was telling her she was confused. "I'm in Rivendell!" she gasped as she looked out of her window from her bed.  
  
"Yes, that you are," replied the man that stood at her beside, though he was far to far to be a man. No, he was an Elf. "I am Lord Elrond of Rivendell. Welcome to my house." He said spreading his arms wide in welcome. "What is your name?"  
  
"My name is Valia," she found herself saying her name, but at the same time that confusion at the back of her head tugged, she didn't know who she was yet she did is the only way it could be explained.  
  
"Where are you from Valia?" asked Lord Elrond.  
  
"I-I do not know sir. I was hoping that you would give me an explanation to that. I remember nothing of what happened before I was brought to Rivendell except I was saved from a truly terrifying creature by, well, someone then brought on horse back to your house sir," Valia explained.  
  
"I am sorry young one, I have not a clue how you came here. Do you have any family? Do you remember anything of your life at all?" Lord Elrond prompted,  
  
"No sir. I do not. I have no recollection of a family or my life before I was rescued, as I have said. That creature sir, am I right in thinking it to be a spawn of Mordor- an orc?" Valia asked inquisitively.  
  
"I am afraid you are right my dear," Lord Elrond stood up and went to gaze out of the window with a spectacular view of Rivendell. "They edge closer to Rivendell each day. We drive them back at the cost of some fair lives at times. But they keep coming, in more force one day they shall come and out number us here and take over. That is their intent I am sure, to take over this fair place," he said sadly. Then he turned back to Valia and said gently. "How is your arm?"  
  
Valia was quite uncertain of what Lord Elrond meant. She examined both of her arms curiously. Her right arm, she found, was wrapped in a lining bandage. "Wha-"she started. She had felt no pain in her arm at all, it felt normal. "But my arm is fine," she said starring up at Lord Elrond bewildered.  
  
"It was not when they brought you in. it was broken. Luckily it was a clean brake and did not take much to heal. You have been out of it for four days Valia. Here, let me take a look. I think that the bandage is about ready to come off now," he came over to her and she held out her bandaged arm. He gently took away the bandage. There was nothing there! Her skin was completely unmarked! There was no indication that there had being a brake or any kind of injury there at all.  
  
"But how?" Valia gasped in amazement.  
  
"Ah, the wonders of herbs to make medicines!" chuckled Elrond at her reaction. "Though it does help that you have the healing ways of our people, otherwise it may take quite as long." He smiled down at her kindly and she smiled back.  
  
"Thank you," she said.  
  
"You are most welcome Valia," said Elrond. "I must leave you now. I have other business to attend to. Oh yes, I almost forgot. I have brought you some food as after four days without it you must be starting to get very hungry," he said indicating the bedside table which upon it lay a tray with a bowl of soup and delicious warm bread and a goblet of some fantastic smelling drink. "Eat up, I really have to get going now. Once you have finished, feel free to get up and stretch your legs. I have taken the liberty of having some clothing made for you since your dress when you were brought here was ruined; it is most unusual I must say. Wherever you are from must be a strange place. They are in a pile over there if you want them," he pointed over at a chair in the corner where strange garments lay neatly folded on top of each other. Lord Elrond then made for the door. "I have to go, when you feel able enough, you may go and explore Rivendell as you wish, for it is your home for as long as you need it since we do not know where you came from. I can arrange for one of subjects to show you around if you wish."  
  
"No thank you sir. I should like to explore my self thank you," replied Valia.  
  
"As you wish," and with that Lord Elrond left the room  
  
Valia hungrily ate the food she had been brought and got out of bed. First she inspected the clothes that were said to be hers, the clothes she arrived in. A strange kind of blue garment with a tree emblem switched onto it, a white shirt and awful grey short skirt. Valia recognised non of these to be hers and discarded them favouring the garments the wardrobe may have to offer.  
  
They were much more satisfying. A gown of every colour imaginable lined her wardrobe. She chose a pretty light purple one made of silk. Then she sat down at the dressing table to brush her long flowing golden hair, then she caught sight of her pointed ears. Yes, they were normal, but for some reason they didn't seem like hers. But that's what she was, that's what she had always been- an elf.  
  
A/N Ok then. So just to get something straight if anyone if confused. Anna is Valia. That is her Elven name - the only name she knows. If you like it review, if you hate it review. Just please review!!!! 


	3. Hot Elf! Hot Elf I tell you!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, it all belongs to Tolkien I tell you! Oh yeah, I DO own Anna/Valia in this story and anything else that you don't recognise. Like Legolas for example, he's all mine! My own... My preciossssssss! Huh, I wish!!!!  
  
Chapter 3~ Hot Elf! Hot Elf I tell you!!!  
  
Valia wondered the halls of Rivendell for some time, it seemed like a labyrinth to her. She finally made her way out into the fresh air and down a small path which was almost hidden by the trees that shadowed it. It led down to a small fountain surrounded by flowers of every colour imaginable. Under the shade of an age old willow tree was a wooden carved bench. Valia sat down, her long gown flowing over the bench. She breathed in the sweet scents around her and closed her eyes dreamily.  
  
Little did she know, she was been watched.  
  
She heard a soft voice singing quietly, only just detected by her acute hearing of her people and opened her eyes. She looked around her and the singing stopped.  
  
"Hello." She heard a voice above her head. Looking up she saw in the willow tree above her perched an elf.  
  
"Oh, he-hello," she gasped. "How long have you been up there?" she asked taking in the position the elf was sitting in which to her looked somewhat uncomfortable.  
  
"A while," he replied simply before swinging down from the branch he was perched on and landing lightly on his feet.  
  
Valia looked him up and down. WOW! Was her first though. He had long golden hair and deep piercing blue eyes. There was but one word to describe this elf.HOT!!!!!!  
  
"How is your arm?" he asked as her came to sit next to her on the bench.  
  
Valia shifted over to make room for him and replied. "Fine thank you, it's a lot better I didn't even know I'd hurt it to be honest. Lord Elrond explained to me that the brake was a clean one so he was able to heal it quickly."  
  
"Good, he is an amazing healer isn't he?" the elf said in awe. "You are lucky. So who are you?" he asked  
  
"Valia." She replied  
  
"Valia," the elf nodded his head. "I'm Leoglas." He held out his hand and she shook it. They both burst into a fit of giggles at this. "So, you really don't remember anything? That's what Lord Elrond said."  
  
"No, all I remember is been rescued from the orcs, then I passed out I think," said Valia.  
  
"Legolas looked thoughtful for a minute. "Well, maybe your memory will return in time." A silence followed this.  
  
"So, do you live here?" Valia asked, finally braking the silence.  
  
"As good as. I'm from Mirkwood, but my father comes here often on business with Lord Elrond. I come with him to visit my friends Elrohir and Elladan, the sons of Elrond," Legolas replied.  
  
"Who is your father?" Valia asked curiously.  
  
"Thranduil, king of Mirkwood," he said the last part quietly.  
  
"King? King! Well then, that would make you a prince!" Valia gasped. "I feel I should bow your highness," she said bowing her head.  
  
Legolas held her chin in his hand and raised it back up. "Please don't," he said, a smile creasing his lips. "I really hate that, and I don't get it. I'm no different from anyone else."  
  
Valia looked into his deep eyes and smiled back. "Ok, Legolas," she said softly. The more she gazed into his eyes and the more she heard his voice the more she came to realise. "Wait, you, you were the one who rescued me and brought me here, I remember your voice."  
  
Legolas nodded. "Me, Elrohir and Elladan had gone out hunting when we were attacked by orcs, you seemed to fall from the sky. An orc was about to finish you when I was able to block its blow and take you on my horse. We could not stay and fight as the odds were not in our favour. So we had to flee. They draw closer to Rivendell each day." he said sadly.  
  
"Yes, Lord Elrond said. He fears they plan to try to take over Rivendell, "said Valia. "Well, Legolas, I must thank you. You are my savour and I feel in your debt now."  
  
"No, you're not. You are an elf Valia. No one deserves to be slain at the hands of one of those foul beasts. And I am glad you are well." Said Legolas.  
  
"Thank you," Valia said again.  
  
Legolas then glanced up at what could be seen of the sun through the trees. "I have to go now, I promised Elrohir and Elladan on the archery field."  
  
"Oh, ok," Valia said somewhat disappointed but covering it up. "I'll see you around then."  
  
"Yes, well, erm.. Do you want to come along? I mean it'll probably be boring but you could meet Elrohir and Elladan, if you want and you have a great view of Rivendell form the archery fields," Legolas offered hopefully.  
  
"I'd love to!" replied Valia happily.  
  
With that Valia and Legolas made there way back down the small path towards the archery fields both quite enjoying each others company.  
  
~*~  
  
"Hey Greenleaf!" one of the two twins called as Legolas and Valia approached.  
  
"Who's the girl?" asked the other as Legolas and Valia reached the two identical elves.  
  
"Hey you two. This is Valia, the girl we rescued from the orc attack. Remember?" explained Legolas. "Valia, this is Elrohir," he said pointing to the elf that had spoken first. "And Elladan," he pointed to the elf that spoken second.  
  
"Please to make your acquaintance miss," Elladan took her hand and kissed it making his brother and Valia burst out laughing, Legolas smirked.  
  
"So Greenleaf, you up for it, because you know we're going to win, right Elladan," said Elrohir playfully to his brother.  
  
"Yeah pixie! Reckon you're going to win you fair and square!" taunted Elladan.  
  
"That will be a first!" said Legolas grabbing his bow and running out onto the field to prepare.  
  
"He does you know, every time we challenge him at archery he wins," Elrohir explained to Valia.  
  
"Yeah well not this time! We'll knock little princey wincey off his high horse, just you wait!" Elladan said before picking up his bow and running out onto the field to where Legolas stood.  
  
"Huh, the trouble with my brother is he's to full of himself. He just better be right this time. I don't think I could stand Legolas gloating, especially not after last time," Elrohir grimaced.  
  
"Why? What happened last time?" asked Valia laughing  
  
"Let's just say, you don't want to know. I'm sure Master Greenleaf would love to tell you the story sometime, he reminds us of it constantly. I got to go. You be ok here? You can cheer us on if you want," Elrohir took up his bow.  
  
"I'll be fine thank you. Go!" Valia laughed. At this Elrohir sprinted out onto the field and prepared his arrows in his quiver, testing which ones would fly better.  
  
The competition was well under way, and so far Legolas was winning. Valia couldn't pick between all of them so she cheered on all of them. The twins were right. Legolas was good, extremely good. He hit the bulls-eye on most of his turns. Valia was thoroughly enjoying herself watching the boys, especially Legolas. He was so graceful in his movements and to her, he just seemed to shine. She did not notice the sun sinking quietly behind the trees.  
  
Soon it became to dark for shooting and the boys decided to call it a night. To Elrohir and Elladan's severe disappointment Legolas won yet again. Valia tried to comfort the boys through her laughter. Legolas stood killing himself laughing, the twins just glared.  
  
"I think it's time for dinner, don't you Elrohir?" said Elladan ignoring Legolas' laughter.  
  
"Come on, you coming Valia?" said Legolas in between laughs.  
  
"Yes, I'm starting to get hungry.  
  
Elrohir and Elladan had set off back to Elrond's house without Legolas and Valia. "I don't think they're to happy," Valia joked.  
  
"Don't worry, they'll get over it. They'll probably demand a rematch by the end of the week. Come on, I'm starving." Said Legolas leading her back to Elrond's house and to the banquet hall.  
  
Other elves had already sat down and were tucking into the sumptuous food set out before them. Legolas pulled out a chair and Valia sat down, then he seated himself next to her. They talked for a while about the archery competition and Legolas' superb win. Looking around Valia caught sight of Lord Elrond at the top of the table. He caught her eye and smiled, she smiled back. Then she caught sight of Elrohir and Elladan still looking angry at Legolas' win on their father's left side.  
  
Legolas pointed out his father Thranduil, on Elrond's right side t Valia. He ad the same golden hair as Legolas and had hazel eyes. He was in deep conversation with Lord Elrond, who looked quite interested in what the other elf had to say.  
  
By the time Valia got to her bed, she was so tired she just flopped onto her bed and fell asleep immediately. Today had been a good day.  
  
A/N That chapter was a bit longer. So, what do you people think? Do ya like it? Do ya hate it? Review please *puts on puppy dog eyes*. Flames are welcome, for I shall use them for my fire comes these cold winter nights. Hehehehehehe.  
  
47 days till ROTK!!! Wahooooooooo can't wait!!!!  
  
Namaarie  
  
lolly pop 


	4. Dreams

Disclaimer: All I own is Legolas Greenleaf the hottest elf ever ok!!!!! (Well, I own a really big poster of him anyway.)  
  
First of all thank you to my two lovely reviewers, you have made me so happy!  
  
Anelith Wood~ Thank you! I'm really enjoying your stories and thanks for reading mine, glad you like it! I will update probably everyday or so as I have half term now but I don't know whether I'll be able to when I go back to school (damn you homework!) Though I got a pretty good idea of what's going to happen.  
  
RagingSilence22~ Thanks, I'll try to correct those grammar mistakes as soon as I can, but I am terrible at spelling and grammar anyway so I appreciate anyone who points those out. As I said, I pretty much know where this story is going, but if anyone has any suggestions on how to improve it or anything then I'd appreciate those too!  
  
Hannon le  
  
And on with the next chapter!!!  
  
Chapter 4~ Dreams  
  
She found herself in a bright white room with strange objects around her. She got the feeling that she was lying looking up at something, though it was quite blurry. Faces loomed over her and spoke to her softly. A woman with red hair was crying and next to her stood a man who was nearly balding trying to comfort her. Another man dressed all in white was talking, though she couldn't make out what he was saying.  
  
All of this seemed so familiar to her, yet so strange and she didn't understand anything. She felt strangely as though she knew the women that was crying and the man trying to comfort her, but then again- she didn't.  
  
Valia woke up from her dream with a strange feeling in her throat, a strange feeling as though she was going to cry. But she didn't. Crying over a silly dream like a child! She hoisted herself up onto her bed a little and found that she still had her gown she had worn the previous day on. She must have fallen asleep and not bothered to change.  
  
She did not feel tired any longer so she got up and decided to have a bath as she had been too tired the previous night. She had her own bath room as most rooms in the house did and found that an arrangement of bath soaps, oils and shampoos lined her bath along with scented candles and rose petals. She ran herself a warm bath and added some of the oils and lit a few of the candles. She slipped out of her gown and eased herself gently into the warm water. She sunk down so that only her head could be seen above the water and closed her eyes taking in the soothing scents of the candles.  
  
She spent a while in the bath, washing her hair with the different shampoos she had on offer, first smelling them both using. Lavender, orange, apple and many many more fruity flavours filled her nostrils.  
  
She slipped out and wrapped herself into one of the warm fluffy towels that lay neatly folded near by and dried herself off. She went to her wardrobe and picked out a light green gown for today and slipped into it. She opened her curtains a crack and found that it must be dawn, to early to go down for breakfast so she brushed and dried her hair and slipped out of her room quietly so as not to disturb and sleeping elves.  
  
Valia carefully made her way down the labyrinth of corridors and outside into the grounds (she had no idea how she remembered her way in the faint light that poured in through the high windows). And made her way down the same little path towards the fountain where she had met Legolas the day before.  
  
She sat down on the bench and instinctively looked up into the old willow tree above her head. To her surprise, there sat Legolas in that same spot in the same position she had found him crouched in yesterday.  
  
"Hello," he said quietly. "How come you're up so early?" he asked not moving from his perch.  
  
"I woke up and couldn't get back to sleep so I came out here seen as it's to early to go for breakfast. What are you doing out here?" she asked gazing up at him.  
  
He smiled then replied. "Oh, I always come here early in the morning, it's always so peaceful to sit and watch the sun rise, and you get a good view of it coming up from behind the hill from here. Sometimes I stay here from when the sun rises to when it sets, now that is a sight."  
  
"What do you do all day?" asked Valia thinking that this was a very boring thing to do.  
  
"I just sit and think, sometimes I make up songs sometimes I just enjoy the beauty of Rivendell. You see where I'm from, Mirkwood, we don't have anything like this. We have flowers and trees and beautiful things in my home, but nothing like this. Living in a forest, the only time I get to see something like this is when I come here. And I have so many duties at home so many things I must do as a prince. It's nice to have a break from it all and just be at peace," he said wistfully.  
  
"You seem as though you hate being a prince, why?" asked Valia.  
  
"I don't hate been a prince because that's who I am, its just, I get sick of not having time to myself. And I have all the elf maidens around me all the time fussing over me. I can't go anywhere without a minder because I just get swamped with them. "Prince Legolas do this" or "Prince Legolas that". It gets on my nerves." Legolas sighed pulling a face at the thought. "Here is an escape, and I have my friends Elrohir and Elladan." He said more brightly.  
  
"Don't you have friends at home? In Mirkwood?" said Valia. "I have friends, lots of them. But sometimes I feel like they are only my friends for who I am. And I'm pretty sure they let me win at everything like archery and hunting just because they're scared of what I could do if they didn't. Elrohir and Elladan don't care, they give me a fair game," Legolas laughed. "So, can you remember any of your friends and family?"  
  
Valia shook her head. "No, not a thing. Though I did." she trailed off dropping her head not wanting to mention what she was going to.  
  
"What?" Legolas prompted. Then he reached down from his perch and said. "Come on, come sit up here with me."  
  
Valia slowly took his hand and he pulled her up so that they were both sitting on the same branch. "You were saying?" Legolas prompted again.  
  
"Well, last night I had this dream," Valia began and told him all about what had been in her dream. "It felt familiar, yet I didn't know what was going on. that's when I woke up and couldn't get back to sleep.  
  
Legolas nodded in understanding and said. "Well, I don't know what your dream was about Valia, maybe it was just a strange one because you have to much food or were over tired or something." Legolas shrugged.  
  
The two sat gazing out over Rivendell in silence for a while then a thought suddenly came to Valia. "Legolas?"  
  
"Yes," he said turning to her.  
  
"Valia grinned and then said. "What happened last time you had an archery competition with Elrohir and Elladan?"  
  
"Why do you ask?" he said furrowing his brow, a smile tugging at his lips.  
  
"It's just something Elrohir said to me, he said he and Elladan better win especially after what happened last time," she said quoting Elrohir. "He said you wouldn't let them live it down."  
  
"Oh that," Legolas' face broke out into a wide grin and he laughed. Valia's heart gave a small jolt as she gazed at Legolas; he looked so cute when he laughed. "Last time they decided to put me to the test two against one and I beat their score put together three times over. They were so humiliated they accused me of cheating; little did they know that their father, Lord Elrond was watching and put them in their place. He had been watching me closely and saw I was just talented with a bow and the twins weren't as good. It was very funny really. They were so adamant that they were going to beat me as it was two against one and they didn't. It was so funny! And the beauty of it is they are extremely bad losers and I just love to gloat in their faces as a joke!" Legolas laughed his cute laugh.  
  
Valia also broke out laughing. "And I thought they were annoyed yesterday! I would have loved to have seen that!"  
  
They sat for a while in the tree which Valia secretly deemed their tree. Before deciding that it was time for breakfast. They entered the breakfast hall to find that it was empty save for too elves who looked still quite heavy eyed. Elrohir and his twin sat slumped in the seats, their plates only half empty. They had obviously had a late night.  
  
"Morning," said Legolas cheerfully. Valia couldn't help bursting into laughter upon looking at the two and remembering the story Legolas had just told her.  
  
"Oh yea, and what's your problem?" said Elladan annoyed.  
  
"Oh, nothing," Valia said trying hard to conceal her laughter. She straightened up and said. "You two look tired. Late night?"  
  
"Hmmmm," Elrohir replied,  
  
"Don't ask," Elladan said.  
  
"I have no intention to," Valia shrugging taking her seat next to Legolas who had already sat down.  
  
"So, where you two been?" said Elladan leaning over the table to talk to them both. "Legolas, you weren't in your room when we came to wake you," Elladan said accusingly.  
  
"Like I need waking up by you two!" Legolas protested.  
  
"So, where have you two been?" Elladan prompted a mischievous glint in his eye.  
  
"What's it to you?" Legolas asked icily, catching to what his friend was getting at.  
  
"We were just sitting by the fountain, why?" said Valia innocently helping herself to some fruit.  
  
Legolas sent Valia a side ways glare. That was it. He was going o have to suffer the twins torments all day now.  
  
A/N Hey, I think my chapters are getting longer. Go me!!! Looks like things are getting interesting for Valia and our favourite elf. And you should start feeling sorry for Legolas if you know what Elladan was getting at. Poor ickle Lego!!! I'm gonna give him a big hug *hugs imaginary Legolas*  
  
That's it, I feel really upset now! I missed V.Graham Norton last night and Orlando Bloom was on ! NOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!! My life is over so I'm gonna have to go watch some hot elf now to console myself.  
  
Namaarie for now me hearties!!! I am a servant of the Secret Fire, wielder of the Flame of Anor! The Dark Fire will not avail you, Flame of Udun! Now please review!!!! 


	5. Why me!

Disclaimer: Like I said, I only own Legolas! He is on my wall right now!!! Muh Legolas... Drool.  
  
Anelith Wood~ I know! I couldn't believe I missed him! I was gutted when my friend told me! I go back to school on Wednesday so three days of freedom left for me! Glad you liked the last chapter, hope you like this one to!  
  
Sphinxx~ Glad you like so here's the next chapter!  
  
A/N This chapter is Legolas' POV, there will probably be a few of these along with Valia's POV and maybe even Elrohir and Elladan's POV, I haven't decided as I'm writing this off the top of my head, but I do know what's going to happen so don't worry!!!  
  
Chapter 5~ Why me?!  
  
Legolas' POV  
  
I was right! Elrohir and Elladan are been pains, they keep teasing me about Valia. Why can't they except we're just friends? It's all her fault, she had to go and say that before I could stop her! And I suppose this is Elrohir and Elladan's way of getting back at me for winning that stupid archery competition. Why me?!  
  
They haven't even demanded a rematch of that archery competition which is unusual as that's what they always do if they lose anything. If only me and Valia hadn't walked into the banquet hall together.  
  
Though I have to admit, Valia is a really nice, for a girl anyway. She's nothing like the ones back in Mirkwood who are always on my back. She's someone I can actually confide in I think and I've never had that before. Don't get me wrong, Elrohir and Elladan are my best friends, but they would only make fun of me if I told them the things I told Valia this morning about my home and how I feel. I think you can confide in girls about that kind of thing. And Valia is now one of my best friends, considering I've only known her a grand total of two days.  
  
Great, here come Elrohir and Elladan. Why didn't I just go back to my tree by the fountain after breakfast instead of coming here to the archery fields, and I thought it would be a good idea to get in some practice seen as no one was here. And take out some of my anger Elladan and Elrohir had managed to work up.  
  
"Hey Greenleaf!" Elladan said patting me on the back, ok I'm really not in the mood for more taunts.  
  
They sat down next to me on the spectator's bench I was sitting, one on each side as I sat polishing my bow. "Hi," I said not looking up from what I was doing.  
  
"So Legolas, what's up with that Valia girl?" Elrohir said. Oh well just get to the point!  
  
"Nothing's 'up' with her, it's just like your father told you, we found her and rescued her and brought her back here now she can't remember anything of her past," I explained still not looking up.  
  
Elladan opened his mouth to say something but I cut across him knowing exactly what he was about to say. "No Elladan, we're just friends, nothing more. We just happened to meet each other out by the fountain as we got up earlier than everyone else then we came to breakfast ok," I said putting on my calm voice before getting up and making my way out onto the archery field, bow in hand and quiver slung over my back.  
  
As I fitted the first arrow into my bow I heard Elrohir and Elladan discussing what I had just said behind my back. I don't suppose they realised that their voices carried over the field to me quite clearly in the still afternoon.  
  
"He's lying, they didn't just 'meet'," said Elladan to his twin.  
  
"I know. I wonder if he's kissed her yet," Elrohir said a smile creasing his lips.  
  
My concentration wavered as I fired the arrow and It completely missed the target. "See, she's so stuck in his little mind he can't even concentrate on his target." Elladan said in mock pity.  
  
That's when I turned and came striding back towards them. They were so immersed in their conversation about me and my love life that they didn't even see me approaching.  
  
"When will you two get it through your thick skulls!" I shouted to the two twins as they looked up. "Can't you understand? We're just friends, me and Valia. None of that rubbish you two keep going on about! So if you don't mind can you please stop discussing my love life and leave me alone! We are just friends, that's all!"  
  
"You see dear brother, notice that extensive use of the word 'we'?" said Elladan, that same mock pity in his voice.  
  
"I do brother, I do," replied Elrohir adopting that same mock pity.  
  
"Look, why can't you except that we are just friends?" I said getting very annoyed by now.  
  
"Ok, ok cool it Lego, we know you and Valia aren't ready to come out into the open about it all yet. After all, you have only known each other two days. But you have to tell us, have you kissed her yet?" said Elrohir excitedly.  
  
"NO!" I yelled. "So just drop it you idiots!" and with that I stormed off back down towards Lord Elrond's house. Then I turned and decided to seek some peace at my tree by the fountain.  
  
Little did I know that Valia was there yet again. Strangely I felt a tide of calm wash over me and I sat down next to her on the bench she always sat on.  
  
"Hi," she said softly.  
  
"Hi," I replied. "You like this spot huh?" I said.  
  
"Yes. I like it. It's so quiet with nothing but sound of the running water of the fountain and the birds song. I find peace here. Now I see why you favour it so. You can just sit and think," she said closing her eyes and taking in everything.  
  
"Yes, it is where I find my peace too. But I like to sit in the tree. That way, if anyone comes along I don't wish to talk to I can stay hidden there for as long as I need," I replied thinking back to Elrohir and Elladan and a serge of rare hatred ran through me. "So, what have you been thinking about?" I asked.  
  
"Things," she replied. "Mostly that dream I had last night."  
  
"You come up with anything?" I asked.  
  
She turned o me and smiled. "No, I have no idea what it was about. Maybe you were right. I was just to over tired. But it's strange, but it all seemed very familiar to me. Like I knew the people and all that was going on around me. It's stupid though and I won't dwell on it any more I think."  
  
I smiled at this. We talked for a while about stupid things. I showed her my bow and at this she asked me a question that I wasn't expecting.  
  
"Could you, could you teach me how to use a bow?" she said looking into my eyes. Her green ones bore into mine. How could I refuse?  
  
"Sure, if you like," I said. Great! Just great! I didn't mind teaching her archery it was the fact that when Elrohir and Elladan found this out they would have a field day, then they would defiantly have reason to think that there was something going on between me and Valia. Why oh why couldn't they just except that we were just friends?  
  
"Thank you!" she said. Then she leaned over and planted a soft kiss on my cheek and got up and made her way back up to Lord Elrond's house. "Can we start tomorrow?" she turned back and asked.  
  
"Y- Yeah sure. If -if you want," I stuttered. She smiled then tuned and went.  
  
I sat for a while in a trance. She- she had just kissed me? On the cheek but still. If Elrohir and Elladan ever got wind of this they would never let me live it down. After a while I came back to myself and stood up, then swung up into my tree.  
  
I climbed higher than I usually did so that I was emerged in the branches, completely out of view if anyone was to look up at the tree. There I stayed until dusk and watched the sun go down behind the hill as I so often did.  
  
I felt a wonderful sense of bliss as I sat lounging on the branches of my tree. It was weird but I had a strange felling about Valia, one I'd never had about anybody else before.  
  
A/N Waaaaaahhhhhhhh!!!!! Hehehehe, well, looks like Legolas has fallen out with his too best friends, but they were been mean to him!!! Still, I have big plans for this and hopefully the end will turn out to be a little unexpected. Mwhahahahhaha! I know all!!!  
  
Ok peoplesss if you likessss it reveiwsssss. And if you hatessss it reviewssss! Yesssss precioussssss, reveiwssss are preciousssss to us theyssss is!  
  
(hehehehe, me rubbish Gollum impression)  
  
Namaarie for now mellon nin!  
  
lolly pop 


	6. Archery Practice

Disclaimer: How many times? I only own Legolas!!!! Yea, really, he's on my FOTR and TTT DVD!!! He is honestly.  
  
A/N Sorry I haven't updated in awhile, I've been busy with my other two fics and school work too. I've also been a little stumped for ideas on this chapter, but now my inspiration is back! So, ya all ready for another chapter? GOOD!!!  
  
Tania_Sparrow: Hey, glad you like mate!!! I'll talk to you later!!  
  
Chapter 6 ~ Archery Practice  
  
It had been a week since Legolas' argument with Elrohir and Elladan, so he had been hanging out with Valia a lot. He had been teaching her how to use a bow, and had to admit, she was quite a natural. The two friends were on their way to the archery fields right now in fact to practice. Of course, she was no where near as good as Legolas with a bow, but then, neither were Elrohir and Elladan.  
  
They had come down quite early in the morning to avoid the twins actually. But to their surprise, they found someone else out on the archery fields, it looked like a child with a small bow in hand and a few small arrows. The small being fixed an arrow into the bow and took aim.  
  
"Oh look, it is only a child," said Valia.  
  
"Shhh," Legolas put a finger to his lips indicating they be quiet, he didn't want to disturb the young being. He wanted to see how good he was. The small one let the arrow fly and it landed in the outer circle of the target. The little being sighed and dropped his head disappointedly. "Wait here," Legolas said to Valia and he made his way over to where the little one was stood. Valia took a seat on the spectators bench and watched Legolas talking to the small being. When Valia got a better look ,she saw that it was in fact a child.  
  
"Ai pen-neth (hello young one)", Legolas bent down so that he was at the child's eye level.  
  
"Ai," the child replied.  
  
"Yan na lle? (who are you?)" Asked Legolas.  
  
"Nin esta Estel (my name is Estel)," the child replied. "Yan na lle?"  
  
"Nin esta Legolas. Lle anta amin tu? (Do you need help?)" He offered holding out his hand.  
  
"Tancave (yes)," Estel replied.  
  
Legolas smiled then stood up. He had heard of the child Estel before, but never actually met him. He had come here with his mother when his father had died and was now Lord Elrond's sort of adopted son. Estel looked up at the elf and said. "You are son of Thranduil?" the child converted back to the common tongue.  
  
"Yes, I am," Legolas replied. He started to examine Estel's bow carefully. The child just gazed up at the elf. "How old are you Estel?" Legolas asked just out of curiosity.  
  
"Seven years old," Estel replied.  
  
"Seven? Well Estel, you have very good aim for a seven year old I must say. Very good indeed." Legolas handed the bow back to Estel.  
  
"You are a very good archer Prince Legolas. I have watched you in a contest against my brothers and you beat them fair and square! And there is two of them."  
  
Legolas smiled at the compliment then asked. "Brothers?"  
  
"Yes, Elladan and Elrohir. They were supposed to be teaching me archery, but they refused. They say they have other things to do. Though Ada did say they were meant to help me." Estel said sadly. Legolas looked down on the child. Then had an idea.  
  
"Hey Valia! Come over here!" he called to his friend sitting on the bench.  
  
Valia got up and sprinted over to where the two boys stood. "What?"  
  
"Estel, this is Valia, Valia this is Estel, Lord Elrond's son. Estel, this is my friend. I am teaching her archery too. Would you like us to help you learn?" Legolas offered kindly.  
  
Estel perked up and said happily. "Yes please!"  
  
"Wait, you are human?" said Valia looking at the child's ears.  
  
"Yes Valia. He is. I'll explain later," Legolas whispered to his friend, nit wanting to discuss this in front of Estel in case he got up set. Valia nodded in understanding. "Ok you two, stand back and watch closely."  
  
Valia pulled Estel back gently away from Legolas so that he did not get hurt as Legolas prepared his bow and fitted into it an arrow. He took aim and lined himself up with the target before letting the arrow fly and land neatly in the bulls-eye. Estel cheered and Valia just clapped as he went to retrieve his arrow from the target.  
  
"Show off!" said Valia teasingly as Legolas made his way over to Estel and Valia.  
  
"Ok, now it's your turn," he said.  
  
Valia took up her bow and made her way to stand in front of the target and get ready to shoot. She lined herself up and aimed. Letting the arrow fly it impaled itself in the outer circle of the target near to where Estel's arrow had. She laughed at herself while the boys stood off to the side she cam back over to them. "Ok Estel, your turn."  
  
"Estel, remember line yourself up with the bulls-eye, make sure you pull the bow back enough but not too much then let the arrow go, remember to let it go with some force ok?" Legolas instructed.  
  
"Ok," Estel nodded and went out. He followed Legolas' instructions. Lining himself up, pulling the bow taught, the arrow fixed, his eye on his target and let it fly.  
  
"Wahoo!" yelled Legolas, when Estel looked at the target, he saw his arrow impaled in the bulls-eye.  
  
"I did it! I did it! Legolas, look! I hit the bulls-eye!" Estel dashed over to Legolas who picked the young human up and swung him around.  
  
"Well done Estel!" called Valia.  
  
"I'm going to go tell Ada! He will be so proud!" With that Estel gathered up his bow and ran off back down to the house of Elrond.  
  
"Well, are you ready for your lesson now?" asked Legolas.  
  
"I guess. So what's it going to be today? How about teaching me to actually learn how to aim?" Valia said.  
  
"Yes, I think that would be a good place to start. Now, come on." The two went and lined themselves up with the target. Legolas stood behind her to guide her movements. "Ok, just do what I told Estel to do. Line yourself up with the bulls-eye, fit your arrow into your bow and pull back so that the string is taught ok? Now, are you lined up? Do you have a clear view of the bulls-eye?"  
  
"Yes," Valia said, she pulled her arm back, Legolas guiding her. she squinted a little and when she was ready fired the arrow. It landed perfectly on the bulls-eye. "I did it!"  
  
"Well done, now let's try it again," Legolas guided her movements once more and Valia hit the bulls-eye yet again. "Ok good, very good. Now, again." It was the same thing again, but this time, when Legolas guided Valia's arm back to shoot, she turned to him. She smiled as he looked at her. The next thing they both new was their lips together.  
  
A/N Dun dun dun!!! Hehehehe, bit of a cliffie!!! Sorry it's a short chapter, but I'm just getting back into this. Looks like things are getting a little.. Hmm, what's the word. lovey dovey. Heheheeh!  
  
Anyways, expect the next update a little sooner than this one. Coz I'll be back my friend, I'll be back!!!!  
  
Namaaire  
  
Luv Lolly pop 


	7. Aa’ lasser en lle coia orn n’ omenta gur...

A/N Hi all! Yep, it's me again, back for another chapter!  
  
Anelith Wood ~ Yep, cliffie! And here's the update you wanted, oh yeah, how come What In The Name Of Middle Earth went, I loved that fic!!! I just wanted to know. Anyways, please update your other fic Uuma ma' ten' rashwe, ta tuluva a' lle soon. Coz I like it!  
  
Jessy-J05 ~ Hannon le! Now here's the next chapter  
  
laswen ~ Erm, roast beef? O_O  
  
oky doky, on with da show!!!  
  
Chapter 7 ~ Aa' lasser en lle coia orn n' omenta gurtha  
  
Legolas quickly broke off. "Amin hireatha (I'm sorry)."  
  
Valia smiled at him. "Don't be," she replied, before leaning forwards and kissing him again. Her bow had fallen to the ground and she wrapped her arms around his neck. This time she broke off. "Are you alright Legolas?"  
  
"Yes, I'm fine. But wow!" he replied.  
  
"Same from this side," Valia laughed.  
  
Then Legolas looked up as he heard two familiar voices been carried on the wind, approaching them. "Come on. Let's get out of here," he grabbed her hand and picked up her bow making a dash back down the path leading to the archery fields, they took a left turn as the twins just appeared around the corner. Legolas prayed they had not seen him and Valia. He didn't think he could take it if the twins just witnessed what had happened.  
  
"Legolas, what is it?" said Valia just recovering from the fits of giggles she had previously burst into. She obviously had not saw Elladan and Elrohir for which he was also very thankful.  
  
He turner to her and said. "Nothing. I just wanted us to have a little more privacy. Come on, let's go own by the fountain. Nobody ever goes there, so we can be in private." He smiled down at her and kissed her cheek.  
  
"Ok," Valia took his hand once more as he led her down to their spot by the fountain. "It was so peaceful there, they set their bows and quivers down by the bench and Legolas helped Valia into their tree. They sat high up in the branches out of sight to anyone on the ground.  
  
There the two sat hand in hand. Legolas broke the silence that was falling and sat softly. "What, just happened down there? I mean I know about the whole kissing thing but what?" he looked at her a little confused.  
  
*Boys* Valia thought. Then she tossed her hair back and replied. "I don't know." Legolas nodded. Then Valia's smile faded. "Legolas, I need to talk to you. You know those dreams I told you about?"  
  
"Yes, are you still having them?" Legolas looked at her concerned.  
  
"Well, yes. But the thing is Legolas, they seem to be getting a little clearer. Not so blurred anymore and it's like I can here them talking to me in a language I do not understand. I don't know. Maybe they will become clearer in time. They are not bad in anyway, just strange to me."  
  
"I understand. Well, if they do get clearer please tell me."  
  
"I shall."  
  
~*~  
  
It was quite late when Valia woke up. She had had the same dream again, not very much clearer though. She was hungry so she decided to head down to breakfast and grab what was left.  
  
She expected Legolas to have already eaten and be out by their fountain as usual. But was instead surprised to see him sitting with his father looking some what concerned and a little sad. He had hardly touched the food on his plate. His father was talking with Lord Elrond, the two Elves looked very serious and concerned.  
  
Valia sat down next to Legolas and started putting food on her plate. "Legolas, are you alright?" she asked looking at his face, she started tucking in to her breakfast.  
  
"I have to return to my home tomorrow. A message has come from Mirkwood last night with word of my mother. She and her party were attacked by the spiders of Mirkwood. They were on their way here to meet with myself and my father. They were able to get her back to her kingdom, but she took a fatal injury. She has been lain in bed for the past two weeks now. Word has just came of her. Lord Elrond shall accompany us. He will treat my mother the best he can and hopefully she shall recover." Legolas finished.  
  
Valia had put down her food to stare at the Elf. "Legolas, I'm so sorry. Wait, that means you will be leaving so soon!" Valia said her heart sinking.  
  
"I am sorry, I do not have a choice. I must go to my mother," Legolas said sadly.  
  
"Of course, I understand. Sorry, I am been selfish. But I can not help my feelings." Said Valia bowing her head in shame.  
  
"It's ok. I do not want to leave you either. But once my mother is well and everything is back in order, I shall return, I promise you." Legolas said softly. "Come on, let's go outside. I wish to enjoy my last day here." He stood and then turned to his father. "Father, I shall be in the grounds if I am needed."  
  
Thranduil nodded and went back to talking to Lord Elrond. The two discreetly left the table, Valia picking up an apple to eat along the way. They came to their spot by the fountain and just sat on the bench gazing at the water as it cascaded down into an ornately carved basin.  
  
They sat there for what seemed an eternity. All day they just talked about things. Silly things really. Valia told Legolas about her dream and then they sat for a while in silence. After a while, around sun set, Legolas took Valia's hand and pulled her up into the branches of the tree to watch the sun going down slowly behind the hills.  
  
"Valia. I have been thinking, and you know as I am leaving tomorrow and I have no idea when I shall be able to return, well I have come up with something so that we may never forget. At this he took out a small knife he kept in his boot and began to scratch into the bark of the tree 'L & V 4EVA' in Elvish. He then carefully encircled it with a heart. Then he carved just beneath this in Elvish the words: 'Aa' lasser en lle coia orn n' omenta gurtha' (May the leaves of your life tree never turn brown).  
  
Whenhe had finished Valia smoothed her hand across the fine Elven craftsmanship and whispered to herself. "Aa' lasser en lle coia orn n' omenta gurtha." Legolas smiled when he heard her repeat this. "Oh Legolas, that is so sweet!" then she pulled him in for a deep kiss. He put his am around her and she cuddled close. And there the two fell fast asleep in each other's arms up in the tree.  
  
~*~  
  
Valia and Legolas awoke to almost the whole court calling their names in the morning air. "Oh no," Legolas sighed. The two had slept in the tree all night and now everyone was wandering where they were. Legolas jumped down lightly from the tree as Valia followed after him. "Come on. I must get washed and changed into my travelling clothes. Quick!"  
  
The two snuck back into the house of Elrond and Legolas slipped off towards his room and Valia to hers.  
  
They met a few minutes later in the dining hall. Legolas got told off by his father for wandering off. The prince gave the simple explanation that he wanted to see the sun rise a last time before they departed. At this his father sighed heavily and told his son to quickly finish breakfast then they could be on their way. Legolas groaned and Valia joined him shortly after. They ate a hurried breakfast and then it was time for the Mirkwood Elves and Lord Elrond to depart to Mirkwood.  
  
Valia stood by as she watched Legolas pack his horse and make ready to leave. Elladan and Elrohir had also gathered to bid their father fair well. They stood near to Valia and Legolas glanced over at them, the least he could do was make it u to them before he left and to make sure of one other thing.  
  
"You two, erm.. Friends?" he held out his hand unsure of what to say.  
  
"What do you think Elrohir?" asked Elladan.  
  
"Hmmm, 'tis very tempting to send him on his way without our friendship returned, but I do not think he could bare living each day knowing we hated him." Replied Elrohir gravely.  
  
Legolas' face fell. When the twins saw this they burst into laughter. "Of course we're friends you ninny! We were hoping you would make it up with us before you left," said Elladan and grasped Legolas' hand briefly, as did Elrohir.  
  
"Look, Legolas, we're sorry about what happened, we didn't mean it," said Elrohir.  
  
"It's ok, can you guys just do me one little favour. Can you please just look out for Valia," he said lowering his voice so she couldn't hear.  
  
"Of course we will. We know she's special to you and all. By our lives or death if we can protect her, we shall. We give her our undying protecting," Elladan said dramatically.  
  
"Yes, ok, ok you two. Don't rub it in!" Legolas hissed. The twins burst out laughing. Legolas sighed and made his way over to where Valia stood, tears welling in her eyes, though she tried with all her might to hold them back. "I'm going to miss you more than anything. More than i will miss watching the sun rise and set over the hills of Rivendell. And remember Aa' lasser en lle coia orn n' omenta gurtha."  
  
"I will," Valia said. They indulged in one last kiss before Legolas mounted his horse and rode away into the distance with the rest of his company. Valia followed him with her eyes until he was out of sight.  
  
A/N Awwwwwwwww! That chapter is kind of sad. Oh well, more to come people!!! So stay tuned for the next chapter!!!!  
  
Namaarie  
  
Lolly pop 


	8. Estel

A/N Hi everyone! Yep, I'm back for another chapter.  
  
Disclaimer: I will not let you take away my hot elf!!! You can't! It would kill us, kill us! Look, if I owned Lord of the Rings I would be the genius J.R.R.Tolkien or Peter Jackson, if I was Peter Jackson I wouldn't kill off Haldir in ttt now would I? not that I like Haldir, I just feel sorry for him coz he never deserved to die.  
  
Oh, and for those of you who are wondering how Anna/Valia got thrown into Middle Earth than that will come in a few chapters time. It is a major part of my story and all shall be explained then. So just be patient and you will see.  
  
Ok, then, reviewers? Ok, thank you all for reviewing and I'm sorry but I'm too lazy to answer to reviewers right now. So hannon le and on with the show!  
  
Chapter 8 ~ Estel  
  
Valia sat alone in her room sitting by the window a book in her hand. Since she had nothing else to do, she had decided to read up on the history of Rivendell to pass the time. It ad been a three weeks since Legolas had left for his homeland and she was missing him terribly.  
  
The twins had tried their best to keep her company and had even offered to continue with her archery lessons Legolas had started. But she had refused. She had refused everything the twins had proposed so far such as joining them for a ride in the woods, joining them in archery practice or even taking a simple walk around Rivendell. She just pined for Legolas.  
  
And so she spent her time alone. Either tucked away inn a corner of the great library or else in her room only joining the others for meal times.  
  
She heard a soft knock on the door. "Valia, my I come in?" Valia could tell that it was either Elladan or Elrohir and jumped up to answer the door, her book in hand.  
  
"What do you two want now?" she said. "Come in," she stood back and they entered. She was surprised to see Estel by their side.  
  
"Thank you. Now Valia. I was wondering if you could do us a really big favour and take care of young Estel here for us as we have some business to attend to." Elladan gave the child a small push towards her. "Please!" he mouthed behind Estel's back.  
  
Valia could not resist a smirk at the look in the Elf's face. "What business would this be then?" she replied.  
  
Elrohir replied. "Oh nothing. Just stuff Estel is too young to understand, you know. Father said we were to take care of him while he was away and give his mother some peace. So will you look after him for a while?"  
  
She looked at the twins pleading faces gazing at her, begging her to accept. "Well, I my self have. things. to do," she said trying to come up with something,  
  
"Like what?" Elladan snapped. "Sit around and wait for lover boy Legolas to return?"  
  
At thins Elrohir gave his brother a nudge in the ribs. "Dina Elladan! (Shut up!) So Valia, will you please take him for a while. I promise as soon as we have finished our business we will take him straight back. Please?" he begged.  
  
"Please Miss Valia, I will be no trouble," her eyes fell on Estel and his equally pleading face. "They always leave me out and make me do things I do not want to. Please can I stay with you?"  
  
That was it. Valia's heart melted. He was so sweet! How could she resist. She looked up to find the twins smirking at each other. "Very well Estel. But only to save you form the twins. I do not know what state you would return if left alone with these two," she smiled at the little boy.  
  
"Hannon le! (thank you!)" said Estel and he pulled away from the twins towards Valia who picked him up in her arms.  
  
"Lle creso (you're welcome)" she gazed at the sweet little human child and then turned to the twins. "You may go on your business now. We shall be fine." She this quite coolly.  
  
"Thanks!" Elladan said. "And Valia, I'm sorry about what I said before, about Legolas."  
  
"You are forgiven. Now go away!" the boys scuttled out of the room and away down the hall leaving Valia and Estel standing in the middle of her room, she still held Estel in her arms. After a moment she carried him over to her chair in by the window and knelt down beside it so that they were at eye level. "Ok Estel. What do you want to do?"  
  
"I don't know Miss Valia." Estel replied looking out of her window.  
  
"Oh Estel. I am no one important. Just call me Valia! Now, what do you say we take a walk in the grounds, just you and me. I know a lovely secret place we could go." At this Estel pulled a face. Clearly walking in the grounds was not his idea of fun. Seeing this, Valia then added. "You can bring your bow too if you like. I am not as good as Legolas but he has taught me much. I'm sure a little practice would be good for both of us."  
  
"Yes! that would be fantastic! But what about the archery fields? That is where you are meant to practice archery." Said Estel.  
  
"Yes, but I prefer this place. It is a lot more secret and it will be fun. It is quieter there which leaves more room for concentration. But wait! I can only take you there if you make a promise never to tell nobody else about it as it is mine and Legolas' special secret. I am sharing it with you because I trust you will not tell anyone."  
  
He was so eager to go to this place that he nodded excitedly. "I promise," he whispered.  
  
~*~  
  
We had come into mine and Legolas' secret place by the fountain. Estel marvelled at he beauty of the place and gasped when I pulled back the vines to reveal it in full. "This is the most beautiful place in Rivendell I have ever been. And I see why you wish to keep it so secret. I will not tell Elladan and Elrohir, they will spoil it. They like spoiling secrets. Can I tell Ada when he returns? I'm sure he would love this place and he would never tell.  
  
"Yes Estel. Your Ada will probably already know of this place though since it is in the grounds of his house. But you are right. Do not tell the twins." Said Valia, a faint smile on her face. They came and sat by the bench laying their bows and quiver on the ground beside them. Estel swung his legs as they did not touch to floor. Valia smiled as she watched him taking in the beauty of this place. "Would you like to practice your bow Estel?" she offered after some time.  
  
He shook his head. "No, I just want to sit here and look at all the pretty flowers. Elladan and Elrohir never take me anywhere like this. They just like riding and archery."  
  
"They are boys Estel. They like doing that sort of thing." Valia replied.  
  
"I am a boy!" said Estel indignantly.  
  
"I mean they are older boys. They are past stopping to admire the trees and flowers and take it all for granted. You are a small boy. Though the twins still have a great love for all things to do with nature." Explained Valia.  
  
"What about Legolas? Does he love nature as you do, or is he more like Elladan and Elrohir?" asked Estel.  
  
Talking of Legolas made her heart beat fast. "Yes, Legolas loves nature more than any other Elf I know, though he likes riding and archery, he is more in touch with nature than the twins.  
  
"I like Legolas. He is very kind. He taught me archery when nobody else would. They said I was to small. But Legolas taught me well. I can now hit the target instead of missing it. And at times when I try really hard and remember what he taught me I can get the bulls-eye," he said proudly.  
  
The two spent the whole day just talking in the clearing. They practiced their archery a little and Estel was so proud when he managed to hit the bulls-eye three times in a row. As the sun started to sink behind the hills of Rivendell. Valia took Estel's small hand and spoke softly. "Estel, come with me. I have something to show you."  
  
Estel looked at the fair Ellen girl before nodding. "What?"  
  
"Can you climb?" she said indicating her and Legolas' tree.  
  
"Yes, of course I can," Estel replied.  
  
"Good, follow me," she grabbed hold of a low branch and swung herself up before pulling Estel up behind her. He was quite a good climber considering he was but seven years old. The two sat on the branch Legolas and Valia usually sat on to watch the sun go down. Valia sat next to the trunk where Legolas had made their carving. She traced the fine carvings with her finger and a tear came to her eye. She had not been here since Legolas had left, she realised how much she had missed this spot.  
  
Estel noticed Valia and craned to see what she was looking at. Even though he could speak the language of the Elves he was not yet able to read it or write in it. He could make out odd words like the word 'tree'. Valia noticed him and turned to smile at him. "What does it say?" he asked in a whisper.  
  
Valia tilted her head and recited what Legolas had told her. "Aa' lasser en lle coia orn n' omenta gurtha. It means may the leaves of your life tree never turn brown."  
  
"Did," Estel faulted for a moment before he spoke. "Did Legolas carve that?"  
  
"Yes, he did," Valia flushed a little and felt her cheeks burn slightly.  
  
"Do you like him?" Estel asked smiling.  
  
"Yes, of course I do. He is my great friend." Valia replied. She knew that Estel meant more than 'like' but did not tell him that much. This was only a child after all.  
  
"Oh, so you do love him then?" said Estel slyly. "He loves you too you know."  
  
"I know. He told you that?" Valia looked at Estel quizzically.  
  
"Maybe," Estel said secretively. "I have to go now. I think it's time for the dinner. Thanks Valia. I had a great time.  
  
Before she could stop him Estel climbed back down the tree carefully but with a great speed and ran off back up to the house. Valia watched him from her perch. He was a sweet cheeky child. He would become a fine man one day. She had no doubt about that.  
  
A/N Ok folks, another chapter. I will update soon. I think things are going to get a little sadder in the next chapter. So until then my friends Namaarie  
  
'Aa' lasser en lle coia orn n' omenta gurtha 


	9. The Return Of Elrond And The BIG Mistake

A/N Hi! Yep I'm back for another chapter. As I said before this one will probably be a little sad.  
  
Reviewers (I can be bothered to reply today coz I watched some of the interviews on TTT extended edition Orlando is sooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo cute!!! He broke his rib. Awwwwww, I wish I was there to nurse it better!)  
  
Sugaricing ~ Thanks! I'm glad you don't think it's sappy or anything!  
  
The Little Prophet ~ here's more!  
  
Ryuu- Youkai ~ Thanks! Here's the next chapter! Oh and thanks for adding me to your favourites! I appreciate it!  
  
Yuki ~ Thanks! Yep, Aragorn is going to be a little mischievous at times. I blame it all on the twins!!!!  
  
Chapter 9 ~ The Return Of Elrond And The BIG Mistake  
  
A week later Valia awoke to find a great commotion going on outside. She rushed to her window and was amazed to see Lord Elrond dismounting his horse along with another group of Elves that had travelled with him. Many Elves were gathered around to welcome him home. Valia's heart leapt. Legolas might be with them!  
  
She slipped on a gown and quickly made her way down to Lord Elrond's study. She knocked on the door apprehensively and waited for him to open it. He came and invited her in. she was surprised to see that his face bore a sad and tired expression.  
  
"Valia, please rake a seat." He said indicating the chair opposite him. She did as she was told.  
  
"My Lord, how is Legolas?" she asked concerned and looked around hoping to find the Elf somewhere around the study.  
  
"Valia, Legolas is not here. He is in Mirkwood with his father. He will stay there for a while now. I doubt he will return now. His mother was injured to badly. Though I tried, everyone did, we could not save her. his mother is dead Valia. Legolas is very distraught right now. He needs to stay in Mirkwood with his father for a while to grieve. He was extremely close to his mother, her death has come as a great blow to him and his father." Elrond said.  
  
"Oh no!" Valia gasped. "He, he will be ok wont he? His grief will pass wont it?"  
  
"Only time will tell. Legolas is strong but he ill need time to heal. He sent this letter for you." He took out the letter from his cloak and handed it to her. I suggest you read it in peace my dear. Now please, I do not mean to be sharp but I am very weary form all of my travelling and wish to rest without been disturbed."  
  
"As you wish my Lord," with that she stood up and made her way to the door. She heard Lord Elrond sigh heavily as she pulled the door closed behind her.  
  
She needed a peaceful pace she could go to read Legolas' letter. And there was only one place she could think of.  
  
~*~  
  
She climbed up to their branch. Where Legolas had made that carving for them. She took a deep breath and broke the wax seal on the letter. Carefully unfolding the parchment she found a rather short letter in Legolas' hand writing. Though she could hardly tell. The Elvish script it was written in was all wobbly ad smudged in places where tears had fallen.  
  
Valia  
  
I am so sorry that I can not return to you any time soon. As I am sure Lord Elrond has informed you that my mother has passed away. I am fine, but the grief is too much to hardly bare. I will come back to Imladris as soon as I can when Mirkwood is healed and myself and my father have gotten over the grief of loosing one so dear to our hearts as her.  
  
Again I apologise that I can not be with you now. My heart feels torn in two and all I long for is your comfort. I beg you to never forget me, for I shall never forget you twenty thousand years form now you shall always be my hearts first priority.  
  
Forgive me my love. And always remember the carving on our tree. Aa' lasser en lle coia orn n' omenta gurtha.  
  
Amin mela lle. Cormamin niuve tenna' ta elea lle au'.  
  
Legolas Greenleaf  
  
Valia clutched the letter close to her heart and tears fell on her cheeks. "Legolas, amin mela lle." She whispered to herself.  
  
"Valia?" she heard a small voice calling her from the ground. She glanced down at the ground to find Estel calling up to her. "Valia, are you ok? Can I come and join you?"  
  
She wiped her eyes and folded the letter up before calling back down. "Yes Estel. Come."  
  
Maybe the small child could shine some light into her eyes. The boy scrambled up the tree and joined the Elf on the branch she was sitting on. "Father was resting and Elladan and Elrohir have gone out hunting. So I am all alone again today and I wondered if you would keep me company." He said hopefully.  
  
"Of course I will Estel. I am need of some cheering at the moment." Valia replied.  
  
"Why is that Valia?"  
  
"Legolas' mother has died and I have just received a letter from him. He will not be returning to Rivendell for a while. And that my heart is grieved about."  
  
"But, if his mother has just died, won't he be sad?" Estel asked, his eyes boring into Valia.  
  
"Yes Estel, he is very sad. That is why he is staying in Mirkwood with his father. He will be back one day though." Valia replied.  
  
"I hope he returns soon!" Estel said.  
  
"So do I," Valia replied.  
  
~*~  
  
Months past and still Legolas did not return. Valia often came with Estel to her and Legolas' tree in the clearing. She avoided Elladan and Elrohir as much as possibly she didn't feel up to falling victim to one of their pranks. It was strange, but the twins had been oddly quiet the last few days keeping to their room and only coming down for mean times. They would sometimes ride out together in secret and return with bulging packs when asked what was in them they replied mysteriously that it was for some 'research' into different herbs of the forest they were doing. Most seemed to believe this and dismissed it without further question. Valia and Estel however, had formed their own ideas of what the twins were really up to.  
  
One day though, when Valia was alone in her room she heard a knock on the door. When she went to answer it she was surprised to see the twins standing there road grins plastered on their faces. "What do you two want?" she asked suspiciously.  
  
"Valia, we need you to come with us," Elladan whispered and looked up and down the corridor nervously. "Look, can you just come with us. Please?"  
  
"Why? Is this another one of your pranks because if it is-"  
  
"Look, shut up for a minute alright. Let us come in and we can explain," Elrohir said grinning.  
  
"Explain what exactly?" Valia said.  
  
"We'll explain what we'll explain, now can we please come in? we can't tell you out here," Elrohir looked around then lowered his voice to barely a whisper. "You never know who may be listening."  
  
"Fine," she stood aside and the twins entered. "Now what do you want?"  
  
"Well, it's kind of hard to explain-" Elladan began.  
  
"I've got time now spill," Valia said shortly. She was tiring of the twins secrecy.  
  
"Ok, ok your ladyship, we have been working on this new invention for the past couple of days," Elladan began slowly.  
  
"It will be the greatest prank we've ever pulled! You have to see it!" Elrohir said excitedly.  
  
At this he received a sharp dig in the ribs from his brother. "Dina Elrohir (shut up). Look, we can't really say much about it, we have to show you. Look, we promise we wont do anything to you, no pranks ok?"  
  
"Fine. Let's go. But if you try anything-"  
  
"Don't worry, we remember our promise to Legolas." Said Elrohir without thinking.  
  
"Why was I cursed with a brother?" Elladan hissed. "For the last time, shut up Elrohir!"  
  
"What did you promise him?" Valia said glaring at both boys.  
  
"Nothing, now come on. It will be time for dinner soon and we really have to show you this," Elladan said grabbing her hand as her made for the door.  
  
"Tell me or we go nowhere." Valia said and she tugged her hand out of Elladan's grasp. She wanted to know what Legolas had made them promise.  
  
Giving in Elladan let go of her and turned to face her indicating with a look for his brother to be quiet, the last thing he needed was for Valia to break friends with them, they had only regained Legolas' friendship at the last minute. "He made us promise to, to-" what could he say? If he told her the truth she would only probably become cross that Legolas thought she needed looking after. "He just made us promise not to play any pranks on you while he was away." He replied finally. Valia seemed satisfied with that.  
  
The three made their way along the corridor and up the stair case to Elladan and Elrohir's room. Valia had never been here before. And she was thankful for that. The twins bedroom was a general mess. She stepped over tunics that lay discarded on the floor along with other things she didn't like to think.  
  
Elladan went around trying to gather up as much of the mess as he could while Elrohir just made his way over to his bed and slouched there. Cleaning was obviously not the twins high point. "Sorry about the mess. The maid who normally cleans the rooms refused to do ours on account of what happened last time." Elladan said apologetically a nervous smile on his face. He wished he and his brother had thought of cleaning up before they invited a girl there as they seemed to think that things should be immaculate.  
  
"Erm, its ok," Valia replied trying to sound reassuring. "What happened with the maid?" "She found one of our inventions. At least we found out that it didn't have too bad side affects." Elrohir replied with a smirk on his face at the memory. "She didn't find it too funny though, and Ada went mental. Really, you should have been there. It was mad!" Elladan said shoving the clothes he had just gathered up from the floor under his bed.  
  
"Yeah well, I never liked her anyway, I always got the feeling she was prying into our private stuff. And she was always batting her eyelids at me. But then, she was part of that group of girls that hung around trying to get us. Do you remember that time they snuck up on Legolas and mobbed him. Poor Elf. She had to create a diversion so he could get away. Do you remember Elladan? What was it we used?" said Elrohir. Valia felt a stab at her heart at the mention of Legolas.  
  
"Hmmm, I think it was that berry dye we poured on them. It didn't come off for about three months! They were all going around covered from head to toe. Long dresses and veils to cover their blue hair and red skin. I think it was the middle of summer too." Elrohir laughed out loud at the memory. "Honestly Val, you should have been there!"  
  
"Val? Well this is a charming new development," Valia said in mock indignation.  
  
Elrohir straightened up and stopped laughing. He cleared his throat embarrassed and apologised. "Sorry.. Valia." At that she burst into laughter. "it's ok, I'm only joking. Val. It's ok. It can be my new nick name."  
  
"Great, Val!" Elrohir said.  
  
"And Elladan your new nickname can be Dan and your Elrohir can El." Valia concluded triumphantly.  
  
The boy's faces dropped. "We don't have nicknames." Said Elladan seriously.  
  
"Well you do now Dan. Besides, I think it only fitting seen as I have one and all." Valia replied, an evil smirk on her face, time to have some fun with the twins!  
  
"Fine VAL," said Elrohir.  
  
"Ok, I'm bored now. So are you two going to show me this master new invention or are we just going to sit here doing nothing but making up silly nicknames for each other?" Valia said now getting to the point.  
  
"Fine then Ascarer! (impetuous one)" with that Elladan made his way to the corner of the room and threw back a white cloth which Valia previously hadn't noticed in the mess.  
  
She gasped. "WOW!"  
  
~*~  
  
I have to admit Elladan, you seem to have worked very hard on that.. Thing." Valia stuttered. "But it seem to me to be a little dangerous do you not think?"  
  
"NO! it is the best thing we have ever made!" replied Elrohir.  
  
"You think?" Valia said sceptically. She and the twins were on their way down to the dinning room for dinner. When they arrived they found it to already be very full. Elladan and Elrohir bid her fair well and went to sit with their father at the top of the table leaving Valia to find her own seat. She spotted Estel sitting next to a women, she did a double take and realised that it was a human women. She made her way over to him and took a seat next to the boy. "Hello Estel."  
  
"Oh, hello Valia." Estel replied as the women piled food onto his plate. Valia also helped herself to some bread in front of her. "Estel, who I your friend?" the women asked. "Oh, mother this is my good friend Valia, you know the one I told you about." Estel's mother nodded. "Valia, this is my mother Gilraen."  
  
"Pleased to make your acquaintance Valia, Estel has told me much of your kindness for him. And you helped him to learn archery. He tells me he is getting very good," Gilraen said proudly.  
  
"He is indeed," Valia said kindly. "One of the best archers I have seen."  
  
Estel blushed at this compliment and mumbled into his lap. "I'm not as good as Legolas."  
  
"Ah, Legolas Greenleaf, I expect he has had many more years practice then you though Estel. He is such a kind young Elf. It is a shame about his mother." Said Gilraen.  
  
Valia felt a stab in her heart. "Yes, he was a dear friend of mine and I miss him dearly." Valia said.  
  
Estel giggled at this. He knew that Legolas was more than just a great friend to Valia. His mother noticed this though. "Estel! How rude of you!"  
  
"I am sorry mother, I was not laughing at that." He was silent for a time, eating his dinner quietly as Valia and Gilraen talked. The subject had abruptly changed form Legolas now.  
  
When Gilraen heard of how Valia came to be in Rivendell and that she had no memory of her life before she came there she was quite shocked. "So you remember nothing?"  
  
"Not a thing apart from a kind of swirling mist, then I think I lost consciousness. It is strange. Not even Lord Elrond can say what happened to me." She replied. She did not mention the dreams however she was still having them recurrently.  
  
After dinner everyone started to make their way to the Hall of Fire for song and dance. Valia however did not really feel like this. She didn't like going to the Hall of Fire after meal times anyway, preferring to retire to her room where she could be in peace. She made her way out of the dinning room and up the stairs to her room.  
  
"Val," she heard a hissing coming form a corner and turned to see Elladan hiding in the shadows. "Valia, come here." He motioned to her.  
  
"What do you want now Dan?" she said referring to him by his newly found nickname. "And where's Elrohir?" she said coming over to him and noting that his brother who was usually always by his side, was no where to be seen.  
  
"Down in the Hall of Fire, trying to get a particular Elf maiden to notice him. I on the other hand, have been down to the kitchens to get this," he proudly held up a rather large round bottle. Valia could just make out what the label said in the moon light spilling in through the high windows.  
  
"Elven Wine?" she said.  
  
"Shh, keep your voice down! I managed to steal I while the kitchen staff weren't looking. Want to share some with me?" he asked a glint in his eye.  
  
"But there is plenty of wine down in the Hall of Fire. If you want some just go there," Valia said shrugging her shoulders.  
  
"Yes I know, but we are only aloud a little if Ada is in a good mood. We technically aren't classes as old enough to drink this stuff yet," Elladan said sneakily.  
  
"Yes we are, it is what we drink at meal times," Valia replied getting bored and longing to go to her room.  
  
"No it's not. We have the watered down stuff at meal times. This is the proper stuff! So what do you say?" he prompted.  
  
"Do you know how much trouble we'd get in if we were caught?" Valia hissed.  
  
"Ah, so you will join me!" said Elladan triumphantly.  
  
"I didn't say that!" she snapped back.  
  
Elladan looked at her hopefully. "Come on Val, where's your sense of adventure? I know a place where we wont get caught. Hardly anyone knows about it. It's perfect!"  
  
"Ok, but just a sip. Do not let me get drunk or something horrible happen. I just know something bad will come of this!" Valia said fretfully. "So where is this secret place of yours?"  
  
~*~  
  
Elladan had led her into a secluded part of the grounds. She didn't even know about it. It was very much like the clearing by the fountain where her and Legolas' tree grew but far away form the house on a small hill under the stars.  
  
The two sat down on the dry grass in the warm night air. Valia remembered the day before Legolas had left she had spent the night in their tree wrapped in his arms. Elladan pulled the cork out of the bottle and took a long draught before passing it to Valia who took a small sip. "Promise me you wont get drunk or let me get drunk for that matter?" she said seriously. "Hmmmmm, this is rather good, this is very good actually! Elladan where did you get this!" she said putting the bottle to her lips and taking a longer swig.  
  
"The kitchens, from Ada's private store," he replied calmly.  
  
"From his private store! Elladan he will kill us if he ever finds out!" Valia gasped. Nonetheless she took another sip of the wine before passing the bottle back to Elladan who took another big gulp. They passed the bottle between each other. They both tried to hold an interesting conversation about archery which turned out completely impossible as they broke out into fits of laughter over silly little things and their speech became slurred.  
  
Now they were both most definitely smashed.  
  
The two soon found themselves rolling around madly on the grass trapped in fit after fit of giggles. Then it happened. It seemed to Valia that it happened so fast. She accidentally rolled onto Elladan in her fit. She was on top of him starring into his deep hazel eyes. The next thing she knew was that their lips were together.  
  
She pulled away shortly afterwards. Cold realisation crashed onto her like water on rocks. She sprang to her feet, shocked at what had just happened and sobered up completely, the drunkenness of a few seconds before washed off her. she stood stock still, the empty wine bottle at her feet Elladan was now sitting upright. He seemed completely sober too. Valia backed away slowly, her face expressionless. What had she done?  
  
"Valia, I am so sorry!" Elladan began getting to his feet he started to walk towards her.  
  
She backed away more quickly. "No, no!" she muttered to herself in shock before turning and fleeing back to the house and to her room.  
  
"Elladan made to run after her. "Valia wait!" he called. But she was already to far a head of him and he was left in confusion and shame in the night under the stars.  
  
A/N Hmmmmmmmm, interesting chapter. I think that is also one of my longest chapters yet. But I'm getting bored so I think I might bring Legolas back really soon. And what about Valia and Elladan? Dun dun dun! What if our poor hot Elf ever finds out about this? He will be so hurt don't you think? Well, I know you'll all just gonna have to wait and see! Mwhahahahha!  
  
Please review and I'll be your best friend! Also, who fancies been Elrohir's special Elf maiden? And also who fancies rejecting him? Hehehehe, I plan to have some with him!!!! If you wanna be Elrohir's girl say so in a review and if you are really evil who wants to be the one who rejects him? Just tell me. And if so can you please put what you would like to be called, like an Elven name or something.  
  
Namaarie  
  
Lolly pop 


	10. Manhkoi lle uma tanya?

Disclaimer: I don't think we've had one of these for a while. I own Legolas though! I won him in a competition an now he's all mine! Yeah I wish!! All the characters you recognise are the wonderful Master Tolkien's not mine!!!  
  
A/N Vedui' il'er! I have been off school for the last three days with a really bad cold and sore throat. I can hardly talk!!! So I've been able to write quite a bit of this fic on my note pad along with some other stuff.  
  
Also, please check out my other fic An Elven Christmas Story. Basically Legolas gets transported to earth and lands in Santa's sleigh then goes to work in Santa's workshop at the North Pole until he can find away back home. I need people to be Santa's Elves though. They are not your stereotypical Santa's Elves though but Elves like Legolas. So, if any of you people want to be Elves, review that fic and say so. It would be helpful if you could also come up with the name you want to be called, like an Elven name or something. Please! I would really appreciate it!  
  
Ok reviewers.  
  
Hanna ~ Hehehehe, yep. I'm missing the Elf too! But he will be back.  
  
Anelith Wood ~ Wahoooo! Come here Legolas, Anelith says I have to give you a big hug from her! Hey come back!!! Yep, poor ickle Leggy!  
  
Lem68 ~ Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Ok, Anelith and lem68, you both wanna be Elrohir's girl. Damn it! Now I have a problem seen as you can't both be Elrohir's girl. So I was thinking one of you could be Elladan's girl coz I need one for Elladan in a future chapter coming up soon. So could one of you please tell me whether you want to be Elladan's girlfriend? Please! Otherwise I'll have to choose and I hate choosing!!!  
  
Ok then. On with the show..  
  
Chapter 10 ~ Manhkoi lle uma tanya?  
  
Valia to her room, closing the door shut behind her she then threw herself on her bed and sobbed into her pillow. How could she have let that happen? Why was she so stupid!  
  
~*~  
  
She did not have n=much of an appetite the next morning but came down to eat breakfast anyway. She came down quite early hoping to be alone while she ate. On her way down the stairs she heard someone call her name and recognised it to be one of the twins. Elladan. She sighed and turned to face him as he hurried down the stair to join her. "Valia I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! Can I please talk to you somewhere more private?" he begged.  
  
Valia folded her arms. He was the last person she want to talk to. "Yes, we can talk. Here is fine though," she answered a little more sharply than she had perhaps intended.  
  
"Look, you have every right to hate me and I respect that. But can I walk with you, I really need to talk with you before Elrohir wakes up and interrupts," said Elladan pleadingly.  
  
"Fine, while we walk," replied Valia.  
  
"I am sorry about what happened last night. We were drunk, we didn't know what we were doing and I'm sorry. I just want you to know that."  
  
"I am too Elladan. It wasn't your fault. It was really nobodies fault. You are right. We didn't know what we were doing. It was just something that happened. But I just want to forget about it completely. It didn't happen. Listen Elladan, you are a great friend to me and I know you were just trying to help me loosen up a little and stop worrying so much about Legolas. But I just want to go back and erase the whole thing. Legolas is more than a friend, you know that don't you? I don't want to hurt him," said Valia looking up into Elladan's eyes.  
  
"Neither do I. that is what I want us to come to an agreement about. We shall pretend that it never happened. It was a drunken kiss that meant nothing," Elladan said rather sadly though Valia did not notice the flash of sadness that entered his eyes as he said this. They continued down to the dinning hall for breakfast. It was quite empty and quiet for which the two were thankful as they took their seats far apart from each other. Elladan went to sit near his father who entered a few moments later.  
  
Soon the dinning hall became quite full. But as Valia got up to leave she was surprised when Lord Elrond called her to him. He led her outside down the corridor to his study. Waiting there was Elladan looking rather grave. He knew full well what his father wanted to see them for. As Valia thought about it a nauseous feeling began to develop in the pit of her stomach. The three entered the study where Elrond indicated they stand in front of his desk while he seated himself in the big chair behind it. He clasped his hands on the desk and leaned forward to gaze at the two with a knowing look in his eye. "I am making no accusations, and I shall not beat around the bush about it. But a rather large bottle of my best wine was taken from my private store in the kitchens yesterday evening and I was wondering whether either of you knew anything about it seen as I noted you both were not present in the Hall of Fire. So, do you?"  
  
Valia stood stock still, she ventured to answer but Elladan cut over her. "Ada, it was me. I took the wine from your store and drank it. Valia had nothing to do with it. I am sorry. I will accept the consequences for my actions," Elladan said bowing his head in shame.  
  
Elrond to be honest was quite taken aback. Had his son first owned up to something of his free will? "Well Elladan, a little more forth coming than usual aren't we? Very well. You shall except the consequences for your immature actions. You have broken the law. My so, my own son breaking laid down by his Ada. You should feel very ashamed of yourself." Then he turned Valia and said softly. "Valia, I am sorry I am not accusing you. Thank you my dear for your time. You may leave."  
  
"Hannon le Heruamin," she replied with a curtsey she existed waiting just outside behind a pillar for Elladan.  
  
When the study door and a sullen looking Elladan came out. Valia came out from her hiding place. "Mankoi lle uma tanya. (You didn't have to do that)" Valia said quietly.  
  
"Yes I did. It was my fault anyway. I should have never persuaded you to come with me, then non of that would have happened. I have betrayed my best friend Valia. I can think of no other way to make it up. And living with the knowledge that I do, I can think of no punishment worse," replied Elladan.  
  
"So, what is your punishment exactly?" said Valia.  
  
"I'm grounded. No hunting, no riding, no archery and especially no parties. I'm only allowed out of my room for meal times too," replied Elladan.  
  
"How long for?" she was feeling very sorry for her friend. And very guilty.  
  
"Until my Ada sees fit. It could be anything from a month to a century. Until he feels I have suffered enough so don't expect to see me much for the next decade.," he smiled slightly trying to make a joke of it.  
  
"I feel terrible. I should have a part in that punishment too. Why did you lie to your Ada like that Elladan? You should have told him the truth!" said Valia.  
  
"No, that would only get you into trouble! Besides, if you were grounded you wouldn't be able to see Legolas," Elladan said casually.  
  
"What do you mean?" she asked.  
  
"He is about ten minutes ride away according to Ada's messengers. He's on his way now. Riders have gone out to meet him and his company. Ada just told me." He smiled a little as Valia's face lit up with joy.  
  
"He is? Oh Elladan! Thank you so much!" she flung her arms around her friend in thanks. He put his arms hesitantly around her.  
  
"Your. welcome," he said awkwardly as she pulled away form him. "He should be arriving in a minute. Go down to the courtyard to meet him. Tell him I said hello."  
  
"Thank you mellon nin!" with that she rushed off toward the courtyard unable to contain her excitement. He had finally returned!  
  
~*~  
  
"Legolas!" Valia yelled as she ran across the court yard and threw herself in the Elf's arms just as he dismounted his horse. The company he was travelling with rode into the court yard followed by the Rivendell Elves that had been sent to meet them. "Nae saich luume' (it has been too long). Curtain undua ele lle (my heqart sings to see thee)."  
  
"Valia! It is good to see you again!" he said wrapping his arms around her, but only briefly. "I must speak with Lord Elrond. Where is he?"  
  
"I am here Legolas." The two turned to see Elrond coming down the steps into the court yard. He looked for a moment at the Rivendell Elves who were kneeling down over something with the Mirkwood Elves gathered worriedly around them.  
  
"Orc attack. Just outside Rivendell." Legolas replied. "One of our company was injured in the fight. They out numbered us two to one. We had to flee. We met up with your Rivendell Elves shortly afterwards. We fear he will not make it," Legolas turned sadly to look at the group of Elves bending over the injured Mirkwood Elf. Valia followed his gaze.  
  
"Oh no!" form what he could tell it did not look good. The Elf was lying in a pool of blood on the cobble stones.  
  
"Very well. Carry him in!" Elrond called to the Rivendell Elves who with great care lifted the injured Elf up between them and followed Lord Elrond in where he could be healed.  
  
Valia caught Elrond's arm. "Will he be alright?" she asked, concerned etched all over her fair features.  
  
"Until I examine him I can not say, uuma dela (Don't worry)." he said seeing the worry in her eyes. Then he turned to Legolas. "What is his name?"  
  
"Galadhmîr," Legolas replied. "Please, help him,"  
  
Elrond simply nodded. "You need to get some rest Legolas. Your room is prepared for you."  
  
"But-"  
  
"It is no good hanging around worrying. I will do what I can and you shall be immediately informed of his condition. I promise you," Elrond said softly but firmly.  
  
Legolas dropped his head in defeat and nodded. With that Elrond moved off. "Legolas, your eye!" said Valia looking up at him and noticing a thin scratch above his left eye.  
  
"It is nothing. Come, Elrond is right. I need to rest. Will you help me unpack my things?" he asked indicating his horse and packs.  
  
Valia nodded and took his packs while he tended to his horse and led it to the stable. The other Mirkwood Elves, a little shook up by their friend and his injuries did the same and made their way to the rooms prepared for them.  
  
Legolas noticed how worried about Galadhmîr Valia was. He took her hand. "Tula (come)" he said softly and led her up out of the courtyard to his room. Legolas' room was very grand to Match his high status. He dumped his packs down on the floor and sat down there where he indicated Valia come and join him. "I have really missed you," he said brushing a stray strand of hair out of her eyes.  
  
"I missed you too. But, yuck!" said Valia shifting away form him.  
  
"What?" he said.  
  
"You smell!" she said.  
  
"Oh, well thank you. That's exactly the greeting I expected!" he said a little hurt.  
  
"I'm sorry, but when was the last time you had a bath?" she said laughing and getting up from the bed.  
  
"Well you know when you've been travelling for a few weeks and killing orcs and stuff you really don't have time," he replied defensively.  
  
"Well, you have time now. Go get a bath and I'll unpack your stuff ok?" Valia said.  
  
Legolas rolled his eyes. "Fine, I'll go take a bath. Just let me get a new change of clothes from my pack." He picked up one of his packs and rummaged through it throwing discarded items down on the bed. Valia sighed. When he finally found one which was right at the bottom of the pack (how typical, Valia thought) he held it up. "Does this meet your standards Miss High and Mighty?" he said teasingly.  
  
"It does, now go! Get clean!" she pushed him towards the bath room and shut the door.  
  
"Girls," Legolas mumbled.  
  
"I heard that!" Valia called through the closed door.  
  
The Prince sighed. He had not truly smiled or had fun since he left Rivendell all those months ago.  
  
Valia plopped herself down on the bed and started to sort through Legolas' packs taking out his clothes and carefully folding them neatly before placing the all in the chest of draws. Right at the bottom of the pack she found an elegant necklace which looked to her to be made out of Mithril. The metal of the Dwarfs. It was an intricate design of a tree with a bird nesting in it. All the small delicate leaves of the tree had been carved with such precision that Valia was amazed. How could anyone carve anything this small so neatly? She placed this on the bed side table next to Legolas' bed so hat he would see it and made a mental note to ask him about it one day.  
  
Just as she finished putting his things away Legolas reappeared from the bathroom very much cleaner and smelling a lot fresher. He wore a green tunic as usual and his blonde wet hair spilled down onto his shoulders. "Is this better?" he asked. Valia nodded her approval. And the two sat back down on the bed. Legolas planted a light kiss on her lips which she happily returned.  
  
She sat back and considered him for a moment. "What now?" he said exasperatedly.  
  
"Let me do your braids, you don't look right without them," she said. And laughed when he flopped back on the bed. "Please?"  
  
"He sat back up. "Fine, whatever makes you happy."  
  
"Thank you! Now sit on the floor, it'll be easier to do." He did what she said and slide down on the floor while she sat on the bed. "So, how are you now?" she said trying to make conversation.  
  
"If you mean how I am after my Nana's (mother) death, then I'm fine really, saddened by it of course but I can talk about it. I know that she would not want me and Ada to mourn her forever, she would want us to move on and get on with our lives, just remember her. that's what she told me. Lord Elrond did everything he could though, but she was injured to badly. Those spiders. I shall be rid of them when I am king if my Ada does not get rid of them before me!" he said some what angrily. "I'm sorry, but they took my Nana. She is gone."  
  
Valia stopped her braiding for a moment and sunk down on the floor to face Legolas; she took his hand and said softly. "She is not gone. She is there watching over you. She will always be with you. And just, don't go looking for revenge where you will not get it. I have read about the spiders of Mirkwood, you can not take all of them on. It would mean your life. And remember I am always here." She smiled and leaned forward where the two locked lips. The kiss was long and passionate. They had been apart for so long. Valia only pulled away when she tasted salt water in her mouth. She leaned back to see that silent tears were pouring down the prince's pale cheek. She wiped them away with her finger, Legolas pulled away angry with himself that he had been so weak and let his emotions slip. Valia cupped hi chin in her hand. "Do not be afraid to cry." Then she put her arms around his neck and moved out to his lap where they cuddled for a while, both enjoying the silence. And for the first time in as long as he could remember the Prince cried and she did not poke fun but comforted him.  
  
"Thank you," he said hen he dried his eyes. "I feel as though a great weight has been lifted in me. Thank you."  
  
"What are friends for? Friends are quiet angels that lift s to our feet when our wings have trouble remembering how to fly." She said softly.  
  
"Where did you get that from?" Legolas asked.  
  
"I can't remember. Someone told me that once. Long long ago." She replied trying to think.  
  
"That reminds me. Have you had anymore of those dreams?" Legolas asked as Valia got back upon the bed to finish braiding his hair.  
  
"Yes, sometimes, but they are all the same. Something's are becoming clearer to me. Like the pictures I see in my dreams are not so blurred as they used to be. But still I can make no sense of them," she shrugged.  
  
"Maybe they will become clearer in time." Legolas said  
  
"Maybe."  
  
A/N Wahoo! That chapter was a little longer I think. Go me! Well, I have had a lot of time on my hands to write. Oh yeah, on the Big Read (UK) LOTR won the nations favourite book. Wahoo! I knew it would and I don't believe it's only like 3 DAYS TILL ROTK!!!" I so can not wait! Anyways, review if you like, review if you hate. Oh yeah, Valia will begin to come out with strange things in the upcoming chapters to do with the world she's from and her life as Anna.  
  
Namarie  
  
Lolly pop 


	11. New Friends

Disclaimer: Look, if I owned this I would be a millionaire. But. But I'm not and I probably never will be. I am a crazed and obsessed teenager writing about what she loves and letting her imagination run wild.  
  
Reviewers  
  
Anelith Wood ~ Ok, you can be Elladan's girlfriend coming up in later chapters (when he has served his punishment) ok your Elf name is Alcie right? Ok then. Don't worry, I have Legolas tied to a chair if you want to give him a big hug, but I don't know how long I can keep him restrained from killing me for making Elladan and Valia kiss *sorry Lego honey, but what was done can not be undone, well it can I'm just evil and don't want to* . Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Tania_Sparrow ~ I know! Those two make such a cute couple don't they!!! That was a really sweet moment though, I had all that chapter written out too and I completely changed the part where Legolas comes back. But when you have a new idea you have a new idea! What the hell am I talking about? I do not know! Random insanity Wahoo! Talk to you later mate and update Against All Odds really soon ok?  
  
Lem68 ~ Ok, you are Elrohir's girl coz Anelith is going to be Elladan's. is that ok? You should be introduced in either this chapter or the next. I don't know yet coz I have no idea where this chapter is going to lead to. Thanks for reviewing though and enjoy!!  
  
Chapter 11 ~ New Friends  
  
"There, I think that should about do it," Valia said triumphantly tying off Legolas' braid with a piece of leather.  
  
"How do I look?" Legolas said getting up to examine his braids more carefully in the mirror.  
  
"Like the Prince you are," Valia said softly. Then she glanced at the bed side table and noticed the necklace she had lain there earlier that she had been meaning to ask him about. "Legolas, who gave you this?" she said picking it up carefully.  
  
He turned to face her and smiled sadly at the jewel. "It was my Nana's. She gave it to me just before she died. It had been handed down to her by her Nana and her Nana's Nana. It is a kind of family heirloom in her family that all the women passed down to each other, generation by generation. It goes back to the Elder days I think. But as she had no daughter she left it to me." Legolas said taking the necklace from Valia and holding it up in the sunlight. "Mithril," he whispered. "There is a whole history behind it. But I was never told it seen as I was not a girl. All I know is that it meant a great deal to my mother. I is special to me. Her last words were, "if you have no use of it, give it to the one". I do not know what she meant by that though."  
  
He handed it back to Valia who ran her fingers over the delicate design. "It is beautiful."  
  
"I know. Anyway, I wish to know how Galadhmîr is. I am going to go and find Lord Elrond. Are you coming?" he said moving to the door.  
  
"But Legolas, he said you must rest! And that he would send word of his condition. He may be treating him right now. Wait a while. Rest as he instructed." Said Valia.  
  
"I will find no rest until I know how he fairs. So are you coming or not?" Legolas said decidedly.  
  
"You are so stubborn!" said Valia knowing that the Prince's way was set and she could do nothing to deter him. She stood up and marched past him, pulling the door open and leading the way to the healing rooms.  
  
Legolas smirked. He was so good at getting what he wanted. "Thank you," he said before coming out of the room after her and closing the door shut behind him.  
  
~*~  
  
The two made their way down to the healing rooms to where Galadhmîr was been taken care of. Legolas walked down the corridor with Valia behind him trying to find the room his friend was been kept in. When he reached one door he was surprised as it opened and Lord Elrond came out, a grave look on his face. His hands were bloody and his brow was furrowed, he carried a jug in his hand and some cloth. When he saw Legolas he just looked at the prince and shook his head sadly.  
  
"No." Legolas breathed. "No, my lord no! He can't have! He can't!"  
  
"I am sorry Legolas. I did my best; his wounds ran to deep for me. I tried everything in my power. He fought with all his might, but the wound had pierced his heart. We could do nothing for him." Elrond said sadly and with much sorrow and regret in his old eyes. He walked past the two Elves to a different room to clean himself up.  
  
"Legolas, I'm so sorry," Valia ventured to say.  
  
He said nothing but slumped down against the wall so he was now sitting on the marble floor. He put his head in his hands and closed his eyes. He didn't want to cry. Not again. He sensed Valia sit down next to him. She stroked his hair, trying to offer comfort. He did not look up or show any sign that he knew she was with him.  
  
Lord Elrond came back out of the room, his hands now clean. He motioned Valia towards him. She stood up and came over to him and he led her into the room he had just been in. he closed the door quietly leaving Legolas alone in the corridor.  
  
"My Lord-" Valia began.  
  
Elrond however, cut across her. "Leave him be. He needs some time alone. There are something's he must handle by himself. He knows you are here for him. But you can't be all the time."  
  
"You are asking me to abandon him when he needs me most?" Valia said misunderstanding him.  
  
"Abandon him! No, never. Just give him some space. Galadhmîr was one of Legolas' best friends. He as lost two people very dear to him in a small amount of time. It is only his common sense that is stopping him from going out and killing everyone and everything that has ever coursed him pain. I have known Legolas far longer than you have, he is like a son to me. But I know that underneath that calm mask he so often where's to conceal his pain, there is a mighty warrior capable of just about anything he puts his mind too. This I warn you about Valia, give him time and space." Elrond laid a hand on her shoulder and smiled at her softly before leaving the room.  
  
Valia stood for a moment. She sighed. How could she just leave him alone when he was obviously hurting a great deal? She exited the room only to find that Legolas no longer sat in the corridor opposite the room. He must have slipped away when she was speaking to Elrond.  
  
There was nothing she could do so she made her way back to her room. On the way she came across two Elven girls on her landing, before she enter her room she walked over to them as they looked quite lost.  
  
"Can I help you?" she asked.  
  
"We're looking for Elrohir, son of Elrond. You haven't seen him have you?" said the first one, her cheeks flushed slightly.  
  
"Excuse me. You are looking for Elrohir, I'm just here for moral support," said the second.  
  
The first elbowed the second. "Shut up Alcie! So, have you seen him?" the girl named Alcie rolled her eyes.  
  
"No, sorry. Have you checked the archery range? He normally hangs out around there," Valia suggested.  
  
"We've already looked there and a thousand other places," said Alcie, folding her arms.  
  
"Have you tried his room?" said Valia. Then she had a brainwave. "Come on. I'll come with you. I need to speak with Elladan anyway."  
  
"Didn't Lord Elrond ground him this morning? I heard he got very drunk last night, stole one of his Ada's best bottles of wine," said the first Elf.  
  
Valia lowered her eyes and mumbled. "Yes, yes he was." The she looked back up and changed the subject as a new wave of guilt hit her. she had forgotten about that since Legolas had returned. "My name is Valia by the way."  
  
"I'm Alatáriël," said the first Elf.  
  
"Alcie," said the second when Valia looked to her. "Aren't you they found in the wood? Is it true you can not remember anything before you came here, not even about your family?"  
  
"Yes, yes that is true. I remember nothing." Valia replied. She remembered some things, things she had no idea what they were and such. But she did not want to go into it with the two girls.  
  
"Isn't it also true that you and Prince Legolas are lovers?" said Alatáriël eagerly.  
  
Valia was quite taken aback by this question and had to think for a moment as how to answer it. "He is in my heart," she said simply. "The twin's room is this way," she led them down the stairs she had just come up and along the corridor to the twins room. She knocked at the door and one of them called from inside. "Who is it?"  
  
"It's me, Valia," she called back.  
  
Elrohir opened the door. "Hi," then he noticed Alatáriël. "Alatáriël, how, how are you?" he said nervously.  
  
"Fine thank you," she replied shyly.  
  
He nodded and smiled at her. for a moment the two just stared into each other's eyes. "Well, aren't you going to let us in?" said Valia bringing him back to reality.  
  
"Oh, yes, yes. of course come in!" Said Elrohir stepping aside to let them past.  
  
"Elrohir, where is your brother?" Valia asked taking a quick look around the rooms and finding that her friend wasn't there.  
  
"Oh, Ada called him. He is in the healing rooms. As part of his punishment for stealing Ada's wine he has to help the healers tidy up. I think he is down in the medicine room sorting out the medicines for Ada. Why?" Elrohir replied.  
  
"No reason. See you later." Said Valia. She turned and winked at Alatáriël. Then she added as an after thought. "Alcie, care to join me?"  
  
Alcie looked relieved to say the least. She didn't much fancy having to sit and watch Elrohir and Alatáriël swoon over each other. "Yes. I'll come. See you later Alatáriël!"  
  
Alatáriël didn't answer. She just stood staring at Elrohir. Valia and Alcie made there exit quietly and left the two alone. "Thank you so much!" Alcie said once they were down the corridor and on there way to the healing rooms. "I didn't fancy sitting watching those two sit and make googly eyes at each other."  
  
"That's ok. I figured they needed some privacy." Said Valia.  
  
"All Alatáriël has been going on about since last night is Elrohir. It's been driving me mad! They couldn't take their eyes off each other last night in the Hall of Fire. Alatáriël has admired him for quite a while now. So, if it's not to bold to ask, what is the deal with you and Legolas? I mean, are you just really really good friends or more?" Valia turned and smiled shyly at her new friend. "Really!" said Alcie reading the answer in her eyes. "I thought so. I've seen you two before. I have to admit though, he is very cute! Not that I'm trying to steal!" said Alcie seeing the warning look in Valia's eyes.  
  
"So what about you?" Valia asked.  
  
"Me? I don't really know. I think a lot of the boys around here are cute, but they are either taken or not really into girls yet. I like Elrohir. He is sweet. He can be such a gentlemen. I was watching the way he was treating Alatáriël last night. I would love someone like him. But I don't really know off hand." She said.  
  
"I'm sure you'll find someone," Valia said reassuringly.  
  
"Yes. I will. In time I hope." Said Alice as they arrived outside the medicine room where they heard from with in quite a few Elven curses.  
  
Valia silently opened the door a little bit a peaked in side. There stood a very disgruntled Elladan sucking his thumb trying to stop the blood that was coming from it. On the floor a medicine bottle lay smashed. Valia had to laugh at the sight as she and Alkies entered. Elladan looked up at the two Elves and scowled. "Suup!" he said, hid thumb still in his mouth.  
  
This just had Alcie in even more hysterics. "What was that Elladan? We didn't quite catch it with your thumb in your mouth!" Valia teased.  
  
Elladan removed his thumb and said. "Shut up! This isn't funny. Stupid bottles are so damn fragile! They brake as soon as they hit the floor!"  
  
"Well duh Elladan! That's why they're called GLASS bottles!" said Valia. "Come here, let me see." She made to take a look at Elladan's hand. But he snatched it away. "Oh, don't be such a baby. Lat me take a look!" Elladan reluctantly held out his hand. Valia saw there was no glass in it, but the cut was quite deep. "Well, at least your not dying. Alcie pass me some bandages from the cupboard would you?" Alcie did as her friend bid and handed her the bandages and also some salve to help the cut heal. "Thank you. This wont sting a bit," said Valia reassuringly. This was a lie though as Elladan soon found out.  
  
"OW!!! I thought you said it wouldn't sting!" said Elladan snatching his hand away.  
  
"I lied. You are such a baby though! I've seen a lot worse on ER you know!" Valia said not realising what she had just said.  
  
Elladan looked at her as she started bandaging his thumb. "What is ER?" e said looking at her strangely.  
  
"What?" said Valia looking up, also confused as to what Elladan was on about. "ER? I-I don't know." She let go of his hand having finished bandaging it and sat down on the chair near the small desk in the room. "What's ER? I just had it. I can't remember now."  
  
"Is it something from your past?" said Alcie remembering that Valia had said she couldn't remember any of her past.  
  
"I-I really don't know."  
  
A/N OoOoO!!!!! Freaky!!! Anyway. Please review peoples. And Anelith and lem68, what did ya think? You will both have a larger part in chapters to come. And poor ickle Legolas!!! I think my little Elf needs some comforting. Anelith, I think we should all have a group hug with Legolas (Ok, he's just ran away now I've said that. Poor thing!) ok then. Next chapter should be up when I think of it. I only have a rough idea of where this is going and I know exactly what will happen in the last two or three chapters. Otherwise, anything in this fic could happen between now and then. Yes, this is me asking for suggestions. So please, if you have any say so in a review!!!!  
  
OMG OMG OMG OMG! I went to see ROTK last week, the day it opened. 17th December. The best day ever!!! It is sooo good! The best one by far but I wont say anything else about it as some people may not have seen it yet and I don't want to spoil it for them. But if you want to talk to me about ROTK or whatever feel free to email me (emails on my bio page) and I'll reply!!!!  
  
Laters  
  
Lolly pop 


	12. Give Me Time…

Disclaimer: MWAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! I FINALLY HAVE LEGOLAS!!! Really, my mum got me him for Christmas! Ok, so he's only like 7 inches tall but he comes complete with his horse Arod too!!!!! Hehehee, sad aren't I?  
  
A/N Vedui' il'er!!!! I'm in the mood for another update me thinks. Do ya all want one? Ok then!!!  
  
Reviewers  
  
Lem68 ~ HI! Glad you liked that chapter. Hmmm, your nickname, I think I like Tári best. Tári it is then. Hope that's ok for you!  
  
Tania_Sparrow ~ Hi mate!!! Glad you like. I know, I know. Poor Legolas, all the bad things I make happen to him. He may get better... I don't know yet. I'm just having fun with all the characters different emotions so you know. Yeah, I know I gotta update Wish Upon A Star, but I haven't really had another brain wave for that one yet. I'm mainly concentrating on this one. But I promise I will try to update before the New Year, so that gives me quite a bit of time. Talk to you later!  
  
Anelith Wood ~ Hi. Yep, Nurse Valia. That's ok, I think I'm gonna make you and Elladan get together soon. Have some fun. Legolas!! Get back here you ickle hotty!!! Come and give me and Anelith a big hug!!! YES!!! I caught him. MWHAHAHAHAHHAHAHA!!!!  
  
Silverelf ~ Hi, I appreciate your advice. I will go back and correct my mistakes. I am really bad at that sort of thing!! So, thanks for pointing out some things to me. I will try to improve on some of the points you mentioned. I know the story line is kinda the same as other 'girl falls into middle earth' stories but I am working on that, I have already written what will happen in the end and this is my first fic too so hopefully in my other stories I can improve.  
  
Chapter 12 ~ Give Me Time.  
  
Legolas wondered through the grounds. He was relieved when Elrond had called Valia away from him giving him a chance to go off alone. He loved her, yes, of course he did. But this was something he could not talk about. It had been something for the Prince to open up to her before and cried on her shoulder. He didn't want to do that again. It would be easier on him, but he was so stubborn. That was one of his flaws.  
  
He did not know where he was going. Just following his feet, he ended up in the clearing with the fountain in it, and their tree. This was the one place he could come and let everything go. He jumped up lightly and grabbed the lowest branch before swinging himself up. He came to rest on the branch were he had made the carving. 'Aa' lasser en lle coia orn'n omenta gurtha'. He traced his fingers over the carving.  
  
"Amin n'naa calen," he whispered letting his hand drop as he hung his head and silvery tears fell from his eyes. "Amin naa gurtha."  
  
~*~  
  
Elladan and Alcie just stared at Valia for a moment. "Ok, well I better finish doing this, and you two better go. If Ada finds you here, you'll get into trouble." Said Elladan breaking the uncomfortable silence.  
  
"And leave you to do all the work. We'll help. Right Valia?" said Alcie going to fetch a cloth too clean up the smashed medicine bottle.  
  
This brought Valia back form her thoughts. "Yes, of course." She also picked up a cloth and began helping her friends.  
  
~*~  
  
"Thank you, this would have been very difficult to clan up by myself." Elladan said as they stood out side his bedroom door.  
  
He went to enter but Valia took his hand. "Knock first," she instructed.  
  
"Why?" he asked.  
  
"Your brother has company," Alcie giggled.  
  
"Oh, who?"  
  
Valia did not answer but proceeded to knock. "Who is it?" came Elrohir's voice.  
  
"It's us. Can we come in?" said Valia.  
  
"Yes, come on in," Elrohir sounded a little disappointed to say the least. Elladan opened the door. Elrohir and Alatáriël sat on the bed. Alatáriël blushed furiously when she caught sight of Alcie who smiled at her.  
  
"Elladan, this is Alatáriël." Elrohir said proudly making Alatáriël blush even more.  
  
She waved shyly. "Nice to meet you," said Elladan a smile spreading across his lips. "So, are you too coming to dinner?"  
  
"Yes, we'll be along in a moment," Elrohir said.  
  
The three left the room to make their way down to the dinner hall. "Well, well ,well. I never thought I'd see the day Elrohir got friendly with a girl!" said Elladan.  
  
"And what of you Elladan?" said Valia.  
  
"What o you mean what of me?" said Elladan frowning.  
  
"Well, Elrohir now has Alatáriël, I have Legolas," she stopped. Did she still have Legolas? He had seemed so angry before and she also felt bad because she had partly forgotten about him when helping Elladan.  
  
"I see what you mean. Val, do you really think there is any hope of me finding someone while I'm grounded for.. I don't know how long?" said Elladan sighing.  
  
Alcie laughed. "With Lord Elrond's punishments, that seems a pretty remote chance!"  
  
"Exactly!" said Elladan.  
  
Valia wasn't really listening to her friends anymore. Her mind had drifted to Legolas. Where was he? Would he be at dinner?  
  
~*~  
  
He wasn't. There were only a few places she knew he would be. Though Elrond had asked her to give him some space but she just couldn't help worrying about him. She got up from the table and excused herself heading outside into the grounds towards the tree in the clearing.  
  
On her way she found Estel sitting on a bench in the rose garden reading a book and approached him. He looked up when he heard her soft footsteps and smiled. "Valia! Hello."  
  
"Vedui' Estel. What are you reading?" she asked sitting down next to him.  
  
"A book. 'Places in Middle earth'," he said holding the book up to show her. "Ada gave it to me. He said I should learn of Arda (Middle earth) for when I am a man and I must know all the places and my way around."  
  
"He is right. Estel, you haven't by any chance seen Legolas have you?" Valia asked.  
  
Estel shook his head. "Sorry, but why is Prince Legolas sad?"  
  
Valia stroked his head in a motherly way. "He is sad because his friend has passed away Estel and I am going to find him comfort him so he will be happy again." She said simply so that the child would understand.  
  
Estel nodded. Valia got up and continued on her way. There clearing was so quiet. Even the running water of the fountain seemed to be muted in the deadly silence. "Legolas?" She called before she climbed up the tree. There was no reply so she climbed up the tree.  
  
"Legolas?" she called again when she had reached the branch with the carving only to find that he was not there. "Legolas?" she called out again. Then she began to panic trying to reassure herself that he had perhaps gone to his room she sprinted off back through the grounds past Estel who stopped her and asked what was wrong. When she told him he accompanied her into the house and up the staircase to Legolas' room. "Legolas?" she hammered on the door. When there was no answer she tried the door handle and surprisingly found that it was open.  
  
She burst into his room, calling his name, Estel beside her. others that had been dinning and were now finished heard her frantic calling and came to see what was wrong. Among those were Elladan and Elrohir, Alcie and Alatáriël. "What's the matter?" said Alatáriël coming over to her friend. She looked around and found that also his packs were gone yet the necklace he had showed her still lay next to his bedside table.  
  
"He's gone. Where is he?" Valia said frantically searching for answers. "The stables!" she pushed past the crowd that as gathered, all of which were looking very confused.  
  
When Valia reached the stables, her five friends in toe, she searched the many stalls for Legolas' horse Vilya only to find that she was gone as well. Behind her friends Lord Elrond appeared. "Valia? What is wrong?" he asked gently.  
  
"He's gone! Legolas is gone!" she cried.  
  
"Gone?" Lord Elrond sounded shocked.  
  
"Yes gone! I do not know where! Where is he? Why did he!" she shouted breaking into tears.  
  
He had left, and he hadn't even said good bye.  
  
A/N dun dun dun! So, what has happened to our beloved Elf Price? Well, I know and you'll just have to wait and see! Mwhahahaha! Sorry it's taken me a while to write this, i was flooded with ideas for new fics. Oh, and this is going to be the first story is the 'Hope Chronicles' if you want to find out more check out my bio for other fics on the way too!  
  
Bye for now!  
  
Luv  
  
Lolly pop 


	13. Annarda

Disclaimer: Guess what! Peter Jackson said he wanted to retire and gave me the film right to Lord of the Rings!!! Wahoooooooooooooooooooooo!!! Oh, hmmmmmmmm, well that was a good dream. I think I will write this chapter and get back to it!  
  
A/N Wahooooooooooo!!!!!!! I went to see it again! I went to see it again!!! And it was even better than the first time too! Yep, I went to see ROTK last night with my friend and it was bloody brilliant!!!  
  
Anelith Wood ~ Don't worry about Legolas, he is staying at my house for a while. *Shouts of 'Help me, please somebody help me' are heard in the background.* I'm taking really good care of him!  
  
Tania_Sparrow ~ Hey Tania! Yeah I know, damn my angsty imagination, but I am no where near finished yet! And I don't know if I mentioned this, but there will be a sequel. It's already written (well, mostly!)  
  
Miriella ~ Thanks a lot!!! I'm glad you are enjoying this. I know, and I can make Estel really sweet when he's little!  
  
Chapter 13 ~ Annarda  
  
"Elrohir, Elladan, saddle your horses and gather a group of the fastest riders in Rivendell. Legolas is strong and a remarkable warrior but he is not safe alone, especially not in the condition he is in. make haste! I will send for your supplies," instructed Elrond.  
  
"Ada, what of my punishment? Said Elladan.  
  
"What punishment?" said Elrond seriously. Elladan smiled briefly at his father before dashing off after his brother. That had been a far shorter sentence than he had expected.  
  
"Lord Elrond, what about me? I can go too. Legolas needs me! Let me ride with your sons," said Valia pleadingly.  
  
"No Valia! Legolas need you yes, I have no doubt of that. But it is far too dangerous for you out there," replied Elrond softly but sternly.  
  
"But I-"  
  
"That is my final word. Now I suggest you go to your room and get some rest and await Legolas' return." She opened her mouth to argue but Elrond cut across her. "I know that you care for him dearly, but you must understand-"  
  
"Understand what exactly? Is the rule here I am a girl therefore must stay at home and await my love's return?" Valia snapped before storming off, an idea in her head. Estel hurried after her.  
  
~*~  
  
"What are you doing Valia?" he asked as she rummaged through her wardrobe pulling out a dark green tunic and brown leggings along with a pair of light boots.  
  
"Estel, will you do something for me?" she asked sorting out her quiver.  
  
"What is that?" said Estel.  
  
"Will you cover for me? I am going to follow your brothers and their party and find Legolas. If Elrond asks where I am tell him I have gone t our secret place and wish to be left alone."  
  
"Very well. But that is lying to Ada," said Estel nervously.  
  
"I know young one. It is a terrible thing I ask but could you do this for me? I need to find him." She knelt down so that she was at eye level with the boy and took his hand. "Please?"  
  
"Estel sighed. "Very well. Though I think it best if you stay here, I will lie to my Ada."  
  
"You are wise beyond your years Estel. But thank you so much mellon nin," she stood back up and ruffled his hair. Just then the door burst open and in marched Alatáriël and Alcie fully dressed in tunic, leggings and boots, quivers slung over there backs, bows clutched in their hands and knives in their sheaths at their sides. "What are you two doing?"  
  
"We guessed at what you are going to do and we are coming with you," said Alcie simply.  
  
"No, you two are staying here, staying safe," said Valia.  
  
"And let you have all the fun? I think not!" said Alatáriël.  
  
"Besides, you will not get very far in close combat without one of these will you?" Alcie held up the knife she had been hiding behind her back before throwing it down on Valia's bed. "We noticed you did not have one yet." Valia picked it up and unsheathed it. "Its name is Aráto. It was once the sword of a great warrior in my family. It has passed to me along with its twin Aranga, which is my knife."  
  
"Hannon le. Aráto, Champion. It is a good name," she said re-sheathing it and laying it down next to her other weapons. "As is Aranga, High Iron. They go well."  
  
"They do."  
  
Alatáriël suddenly rushed to Valia's window. "They are setting out! If we are to follow then we must hurry!"  
  
"Very well. Alatáriël, Alcie, go and saddle the horses. Find three of the fastest you can." Said Valia.  
  
They both nodded. "We have our own horses. What of supplies. We shall need them." Said Alcie.  
  
"I know. Estel, go down into the kitchens, pack each of us some lembas and water enough for a two week journey," said Valia.  
  
"Two weeks? Surely we will not be gone for that long." Said Alatáriël.  
  
"We don't know how long we shall be gone for. It is better to be safe than sorry. If we are unable to hunt for food or run into problems we have enough food and water understand?" hey nodded and set off for the stables. Estel however, did not move. "Estel, what is the matter?"  
  
"I want to come too. I can fight. I can help!" he said eagerly.  
  
"I know you can fight. But you are too young yet. One day you will make a very fine man. And I need you to cover for me remember. That job is just as important as coming to help find Legolas. Please, one day you will grow up to be a great leader of men, and maybe even Elves. Besides. If your Ada ever found out you were gone he would kill me!" she smiled softly and Estel turner to fulfil his task. Leaving Valia alone to get changed and mull over her plan in her head. They would have to be quick and slip away out of sight. Darkness was falling and the light of Eärendil could now be seen in the light of the rising moon. It would be now or never.  
  
~*~  
  
She found Alatáriël and Alcie down in the stables preparing their horses Hwesta and Harma. Alcie's horse Harma was chestnut in colour with strong legs and a proud head. Alatáriël's horse Hwesta was a little smaller and of a silvery grey colour, whose mane glimmered in the moonlight. Alcie handed the reins of a white horse to Valia. As she reached out to take the reins another horse neighed. This caught her attention and she turned to the stable right at the back. It had the biggest stable she noticed. he looked it over. Everything about this horse was black. A shimmering mane and tail flowed when she moved. She was so graceful and unusual as she was the only black Elven horse in the stable.  
  
"Valia, what are you doing?" said Alatáriël.  
  
"Whose horse is this?" she asked. She was drawn to this mysterious horse and was captivated by it's beauty.  
  
"That is Annarda. She is bred from Lord Glorfindel's legendary horse Asfaloth. She is the fastest horse besides her father that Middle earth has ever known. Nobody can ride her. many have tried but she will not be tamed. She answers to no master and has made it clear that she will choose her own master, not the other way around, she is wild," explained Alcie.  
  
"She is the most beautiful horse I have ever seen," said Valia. "Lle naa vanima, Annarda," she whispered softly to the horse. She reached out her hand slowly to stroke her.  
  
"Valia, be careful! She is dangerous!" said Alatáriël.  
  
"What do you have to do, to find out whether a horse will accept you?" she asked, to her friend's amazement she was actually stroking Annarda.  
  
"You, you have to try to put a saddle on it's back and bridle it, then you have to mount it. If the horse does not buck, it has accepted you." Said Alcie. "But nobody can even get near enough to Annarda to saddle her."  
  
"Get me her saddle and bridle."  
  
"Valia are you crazy! What makes you think she will accept you?" said Alatáriël.  
  
"Has she ever let anyone else stroke her like this before?" Valia asked softly.  
  
"No, they haven't. Alatáriël, come and help me fin Annarda's gear.  
  
"This is madness! It's madness! Valia will be killed!" Alatáriël muttered as she handed the saddle to Valia.  
  
Valia slowly and as quietly as she could, unbolted the stable door and slipped inside. "Tula Annarda. Tula," she called softly. The horse bowed her head and came forward. Alcie and Alatáriël watched with batted breath. Valia calmly stepped forward and put a silver blanket over her back so that the saddle would not rub net came the saddle on Annarda's back. So far, so good. She bent down to do it up, taking even breaths. She succeeded in doing that too. Now for the bridle, she had a feeling Annarda would not like the bit in her mouth at all, but when Valia came to it she co operated brilliantly. The part that would tell the truth as to whether Annarda would accept her. she put her foot in the stirrup and jumped up lightly onto her back before slipping her foot into the other stirrup. Just then Annarda began to fidget and Valia was worried that she would buck at any moment deciding that she was not worthy enough to ride her. "Mae carnen, Annarda, mellon nîn." She whispered softly.  
  
She had done it. Annarda had accepted her. She was now tamed and had a master. Alatáriël and Alcie let out a breath they never knew they were holding. The two just looked at her in amazement. "How did you know?" Alcie asked Alcie.  
  
"I just did. Come. We must go now otherwise we shall fall too far behind the twin's party!" said Valia. The other two mounted their horses and rode out of the stables. There they were mat by Estel, who simply gasped when he saw the horse Valia was riding. He handed the packs to each of them in turn before stepping back and just gazing at Annarda who straightened up proudly. "Come Annarda, show us the meaning of haste!"  
  
With that they practically flew out of Rivendell to pursue their friends.  
  
A/N So, what do you all think? I just made that part up right now as I was writing co I had it all pre-written, now I've just changed it all! I can't wait to write more, but it will have to wait as I'm going to Betws-y-Coed in North Wales for 3 days with my school tomorrow. Should be fun but that means 3 days of no fan fiction! How will I survive! Anyways, I hope you all liked that chapter, it's probably one of my faves so far. Ok, now could you please all review if you want an update when I get back from my trip?  
  
Thanks  
  
Luv Lolly pop 


	14. The Warning Tracks

A/N Hi everyone! I meant to update sooner, and I've also had a few emails asking me to update coz your all enjoying this so much! But on the last day of my Wales trip (which was really great, apart from the last day) I found out that my grandad had passed away early in the morning. So please forgive me for not updating, but I haven't really felt like it. Please understand.  
  
Anelith Wood~ Hey, I think Leggy will be back in this chapter.... Yeah he should be. Please don't make Haldir hurt me!!! LONG LIVE HALDIR  
  


* * *

  
Elven At Heart~ thanks so much!!! Here is your update. I didn't think many people liked cliff hangers....  
  
And ladies and gentlemen, I am proud to present the eagerly anticipated *snorts* next chapter to On The Other Side. Enjoy!  
  
Chapter 14~ The Warning Tracks  
  
"What do the tracks tell you?" Elladan called down from his horse.  
  
"A horse passed this way, not too long ago it seems, and at great speed," replied Elrohir getting to his feet. He had been kneeling in the dusty track in the woods just outside Rivendell examining tracks left there. "He is heading East it seems." He sprang back up on his horse lightly and the company moved on once more.  
  
A Mirkwood Elf who had joined the company rode up alongside Elrohir's horse to speak with him. "The orcs that attacked us and took the life of Galadmîr were heading east as we fled and they did not follow. Though we were out numbered we felled a lot of their troops, they have a settlement just east of here, they could be going to regroup."  
  
Elrohir took a deep breath. "Then it is as my Ada thought. Legolas has gone to hunt down the foul creatures that killed his friend, as well as his mother. If what you say is true, then Legolas will be going to his own death. We must hurry!" he increased the sped at which he rode and raced past his brother who was talking to some other Mirkwood Elves that had come along, all seeking to find their Prince.  
  
"Elrohir, the Mirkwood Elves that accompanied Legolas to Rivendell have just informed me that-"  
  
"The party of orcs that attacked them were heading east. I know, I have been informed also." Cut across Elrohir.  
  
"You do not think that he goes to seek revenge do you?" asked Elladan.  
  
"I think that maybe the reason, like Ada said. If it is we should find him as quickly as possible." An angry Elf can be very rash. Thought Elrohir. They sped on through the wood.  
  


* * *

  
Valia slowed her pace. They were catching up with the twin's party that had set out to search for the lost prince of Mirkwood. Alcie turned left and right, scanning the trees, she felt very uncomfortable for some reason. Alatáriël was riding ahead. She came to a sudden halt and dismounted from Hwesta and crouched on the ground to look at some tracks. She lifted her head and beckoned the other two girls. They both dismounted and knelt next to Alatáriël.  
  
"You see these tracks?" she said. "Horses past here, a group of them not to long ago. We are not far behind. It looks as though they are heading east through the forest."  
  
"Can you tell if Legolas has passed this way?" said Valia anxiously.  
  
Alatáriël shook her head. "The tracks of the twin's party have distorted them. But Elrohir and Elladan are good trackers. I think they are following Legolas' tracks. So all we have to do if follow them."  
  
Alcie kept looking around her nervously. "Alcie? What's wrong?" said Valia looking at her friend.  
  
"I think we should move into the trees." Alcie replied.  
  
"Why?" both girls asked.  
  
"Well, if you say we are not far behind the twin's, well... we do not want them to see us if they turn back, or if thy hear us... you know," said Alcie. But Alatáriël was not fooled by her obvious attempt at a lie.  
  
"We are too far behind for them to know we are tracking them. Come on Alcie, I know when you are lying, I have known you since we were Elflings. What is really the matter?" said Alatáriël.  
  
Alcie glared at her friend. "Fine, I feel like we are been followed. I do not know. I think we should turn back to Rivendell. Something is not right." She glanced around again.  
  
"NO!" said Valia. "I came to find him, and I will not return to Rivendell until I do, understand! Now, you two chickens can go, I don't care, but I am going to find him and bring him back to safety! So blah!" she stuck her tongue out at them both in a childish manner. This shocked her two friends however.  
  
They looked at her, puzzled by her actions. "Valia, are you well?" Alatáriël said attentively.  
  
"Fine. I am fine. Now, what is your choice?" she said staring at them both icily.  
  
The two other Elves looked at each other and sighed. "Ai. We are coming with you." Said Alatáriël.  
  
"Good." Valia got back onto Annarda and they continued their journey.  
  
Little did the three friends know, they were been watched. The silver of an arrow head shone in the moonlight, the person watching them from the trees shifted slightly. Just as Alcie looked towards that tree, she thought she saw something move, she blinked and it was gone. It was just her imagination playing tricks on her, that was all.  
  


* * *

  
The twin's party stopped. The twins themselves had once again got off their horses and were examining the ground.  
  
"This is strange." Said Elladan.  
  
"Very," his twin agreed.  
  
"Legolas' horse's tracks stop here and veer off into the forest."  
  
"He knows better than most that wondering off the forest path is dangerous. He grew up in Mirkwood, one wrong turn in there and you can kiss your life goodbye." Said Elladan, glancing towards the forest.  
  
Mirkwood Elves also dismounted and came to the twin's side to see what was wrong. When the twin's explained their findings a shiver ran through the group. The Rivendell Elves whispered amongst themselves for a moment before falling silent to listen to their leaders.  
  
"We should follow the path a little further. Just to see if he came back onto the path at all," Elrohir suggested.  
  
His elder brother nodded and they continued. But what they found a little further on made their blood run cold. "Orc tracks," a Rivendell Elf breathed. "They head off into the forest. My Lords, you do not think-"  
  
"NO!" Elladan cut over the top of him. "Legolas is smarter than that-"  
  
"But he was in a rage. You know what Ada told us before we left. He could have done anything in his anger." Said Elrohir.  
  
"What do we do now, we must find the Prince," said a Mirkwood Elf heatedly. Worry was in all their hearts.  
  
Elrohir turner to his brother and beckoned him away from the others to have a private conversation with him. "They mush have cut through the forest, otherwise we would have known of them. They must be taking the long way round. They are heading for Rivendell!"  
  
"Shh," Elladan calmed. "We do not know for sure. Their tracks seem to suggest that. They have come from the east, they have obviously been gathering more troops. We know they have been restless for a while and moving ever closer to Rivendell, but you do not think they are planning an attack do you?"  
  
"It looks that way. Legolas must have turned back. Maybe he saw the orcs and is going to warn Ada," Elrohir said logically.  
  
"But those tracks are a few days old, three days at least. They are going through the forest so they do not risk been seen by any traveller who comes this way, they must be planning a surprise attack," said Elladan mulling things over in his head.  
  
"We have to warn Ada!" said Elrohir.  
  
"But what about Legolas?" protested Elladan.  
  
"He can take care of himself in a fight, but Rivendell can not if they are unprepared. Anyway, if Legolas did turn back to Rivendell, he will be safe. Come on, we must get back and help start preparing. Ada has feared this for along time!"  
  
The twin's were decided. They would ride back to Rivendell. The Rivendell Elves said nothing but a great malice came into their eyes at the news of the orcs. The Mirkwood Elves however, did not take this well. "And what of our Prince, we shall not loose another member of the royal family!" they protested.  
  
"We think Legolas has gone back to Rivendell to warn Lord Elrond of the orcs. Even if he hasn't he is in no danger from orcs, they have other tings on their mind right now." Snapped Elladan. "We ride!" with that they took off back towards Rivendell.  
  


* * *

  
The three girls had not gone on for long until Alcie stopped once again. She had definitely heard something in the trees this time. A twig broke as the something stepped on it. It sounds like the crack of a whip in the silent night air. In fact, all three girls had heard and were now looking to each other for an explanation. When none came they drew their bows and notched an arrow, ready to take down whatever came out of those trees.  
  
A white horse came trotting out of the trees, startled, Alcie let her arrow fly, but the rider of the horse quickly, and acrobatically jumped off the horse to dodge the arrow and landed on their feet. A tall figure, cloaked in a dark green cloak, head bowed slightly so they couldn't make out a face, straightened up and laid a long hand on the horse's nose to calm it from the shock at been shot at.  
  
Valia jumped down from her horse, bow taught, knife at her side ready to draw in case she had to fight close combat. "Turn back." The figure said quietly.  
  
"Why? Show your face whoever you are! Let us know what we face instead of keeping us in the dark!" Valia shouted angrily.  
  
The figure raised its head and drew back its hood.  
  
A/N A good place to end I think, a nice cliffy for you all! Evil aren't I? Well, who do you think the figure is? And what will happen in Rivendell when the nasty orcses arrive? Well, I guess you will just have to wait until next time my friends!  
  
Please review if you want the next chapter! Please, it would cheer me up and make me write the next chapter sooner (as I'm on half term!) if you did  
  


* * *

  
Namárië  
  
Lolly pop 


	15. Red Water

A/N  I'm in a good mood today and I've just had a brain wave so I'm going to write the next chapter…. Wow, I only posted the last chapter yesterday too! Go me!!! This chapter is also the fight for Rivendell. How will our heroes fair? 

Translations to the Elvish are at the end of the paragraph because it's easier. 

Chapter 15~ Red Water

"Legolas!"  Cried Valia, running towards her love and flinging her arms around his neck. Legolas hugged her back briefly then pushed her away. "Why did you-"

"There is no time for explanations now Valia, we must head back to Rivendell. A party of orcs are heading there, they plan to attack." Legolas said shortly. 

"Orcs? Heading to Rivendell. But we would have picked them up. And what about Elrohir and Elladan's party! They would meet them wouldn't they?"  Said Alatáriël worriedly.

"No, they are going around the forest, they have gathered more of their troops from the east and are taking the long way round so they do not meet any travellers on the road that could give them away. Fortunately, I have seen their tracks on the road. They are not very smart, I suppose they think they will confuse people by ending their tracks there, but there is a large number of them from what I can tell and they have done quite a bit of damage entering the depths of the forest. And what do you mean about Elrohir and Elladan's party?" said Legolas, he said all this very quickly. 

"The twins have gone out looking for you along with a group from Rivendell and your companions from Mirkwood," Alcie explained. "Lord Elrond sent them, everyone is so worried about you, they fear you had gone to seek revenge on the orcs."

"I did, but then I saw their tracks and realised how many of them there are and made my way back to Rivendell to warn Lord Elrond. I was going to go after them alone, but then I kind of came to my senses and realised I was no match for this number of orcs alone. Not after I saw what happened on the way to Rivendell." Legolas said, he turned to his horse. "Now we have to hurry!" he sprang up lightly on her back and whispered words in Sindarin in her ear to make her move. 

Alatáriël, Alcie and Valia followed suit and they rode off back in the direction of Rivendell. They crossed the Ford and were soon riding back into Rivendell. Into the courtyard where Lord Elrond came rushing out to them having watched their arrival from his study. 

"Legolas, you are back, come now to my study. I wish to speak with you. Valia, Alatáriël, Alcie, I see you have found him after I told you not to-" Elrond  said crossly.

"Actually, he found us," said Valia.

"My Lord, there is no time. A party of orcs are on there way to Rivendell as we speak. We must rally those who can fight at once, they will be here by the nightfall." Legolas explained jumping down from his horse. 

"And my sons?" said Elrond, his eyes flaring in malice. 

"We have reason to believe that they have seen the orc's tracks already they are probably on there way back here as we speak." Said Legolas. 

Elrond nodded. "Very well, Legolas, are you fit to fight?"

"Yes, I am. I wish nothing more than to slay the foul creatures that took the life of my mother and friend." Said Legolas angrily, a raging fire burning in his eyes. 

"We can fight as well!" piped up Valia. "I know how to use a bow, Legolas taught me, and I have a knife. Alatáriël and Alcie are well trained also, we can all fight, if the party of orcs are as big as Legolas' guess, you will need all the help you can get to defend Rivendell."

Elrond thought for a moment then nodded. "Very well, if you really wish too. I have jobs for the four of you, go around Rivendell, spread the word of the attack and gather as many troops as you possibly can. I shall await my sons' return." He turned and went. 

"Very well, come on you three, let's go!" Legolas called. 

 Valia however, caught Legolas' arm and held him back. "What?" he turned and she saw just how much rage was behind those deep sea blue eyes. 

"I need to speak with you, only for a moment." Valia said before turning to her two friends and addressing them. "You two go on ahead, warn as many people as you can and we will catch up with you." The two nodded and set off. 

"What is it?" he asked, his voice echoed in the empty court yard. 

"I just wondered… well… are you alright now? I'm so sorry for what happened and I wish that I could-"

"Just leave it Valia, there is nothing anyone can do. All that matters now is defending Rivendell and destroying those foul creatures." He said simply and with that he walked off leaving Valia standing alone. But not for very long. 

A small figure rushed down the steps into the court yard. It was Estel, his little face shining. "He is back! He is back!" he called and threw himself into Valia's arms. "Legolas is back!"

Valia couldn't help smiling at the young Edain (human) as he chanted. "Yes Estel, he is. But you must return to the safety of the House. Orcs are coming to attack Rivendell. You must go where it is safe."

"Orcs? I've heard my brothers talking about those. They do not like them one bit!" said the child pulling a face. 

"And they have reason not to. And so does Legolas." Said Valia.

Just at that moment Gilraen, Estel's mother, came hurrying down into the courtyard after her son. "Estel, what have I told you about running off? Come, we must go back inside now, Lord Elrond has just told me that-"

"Orcs are coming to attack Rivendell," said Estel. "Valia already told me. Can I help fight them!"

"No, you are too young yet Estel, but one day you will be able to defeat a whole army of orcs by yourself!" Gilraen turned to her and smiled, Valia smiled back. "I must go now Estel and spread the word to the other Elves."

"Can I come?" he asked eagerly.

Valia looked to Gilraen. "Only if it is well with your Nana, then yes, but then you must be a good boy and do as she tells you."

"That seems reasonable to me. Very well ion nin, you may go for a time if you promise to behave yourself." Said Gilraen. When Estel nodded she turned and went back to the House. 

"Come on Estel, let's go and catch up with Legolas." Said Valia offering the child her hand which he took happily. 

Just at that moment the twin's party rode up and dismounted. "Valia, we didn't find Le-" Elrohir began.

"That is because he is back here. He has already warned your Ada of the orcs and has gone to spread the word. Your Ada wishes to peak with. He will fill you in on everything," she cut across him.

"Hannon le," he and the rest of his party hurried inside to seek out Lord Elrond. 

* * *

They found the Prince of Mirkwood talking to a group of Rivendell Elves by the archery field.

"Legolas, Elladan, Elrohir and their party have arrived. They have gone to speak with lord Elrond," Valia informed him.

"Good," he said. Then he noticed Estel and smiled down at the human. "Vedui pen-neth."

"Hello Legolas, you are back!" he let g of Valia's hands as the Prince knelt down to pick Estel up in his arms. 

"Yes, I am back. Are you helping Valia?" Estel nodded. "Good. 

"But Nana said I am not allowed to fight the nasty orcs. Not until I am older, then she said I can take out a whole army!" Estel mimed slicing an invisible knife through thin air.   

"I believe you will too! But Gilraen is right, you must wait until you are older. Now, come and help me for now." Legolas carried Estel off toward another group of Elves and Valia followed. 

* * *

Many Elves had gathered dressed for battle, their bows ready, their knives at their sides waiting to be used. This would be a bloody battle. Valia stood next to Legolas who was talking quietly with the twins. Alcie and Alatáriël also by her side along with some other female Elves who were skilled enough to fight.  

The Elves stood on one side of the Ford, the orcs would stand on the other, facing each other, ready for battle. They could hear the heavy footsteps crashing through the forest. They had been correct. Lord Elrond stood just in front of his sons, leading the battle. 

Legolas turned to Valia and whispered to her and her two friends. "Faeg i-varv dîn na lanc a nu ranc." **(their armour is weak at the neck and under the arms).**

Valia nodded. She was nervous, this would be the first time that she could remember that she had come face to face with the creatures she had heard so many foul things about. Legolas sensed this and whispered words of encouragement to her. "Amin sinta thaliolle e' dagor. Lle uva quel. Quel merth." **(I know your strength in battle. You will do well. Good luck.)**

"Hannon le. Lle naa curucuar ar' belegohtar. Lye nuquemuva sen e' dagor ar' i'narr en githrim glimuva nuin l'anor." Valia replied. It made her feel better to know that they had quite a few skilful warriors on their side. **(Thank you. You are a skilful bowman and a mighty warrior. We will deaf them in battle and the bones of our foes will gleam under the sun).**

They both smiled at each other.  An orc horn sounded, then an Elven horn. And Elrond shouted. "A Eruchîn, ú-dano i faelas a hyn an uben tanatha le faelas!"  **(Show them no mercy! ****For you shall receive none!)**

Then the shout came and on queue, the arrows were fired into the advancing orcs who were making to cross the Ford. It cut a lot of them down in their tracks and they feel with a splash in the water, dead. The next bunches of arrows were hurled, creating the same effect, but it did not matter how many orcs they felled, more seemed to come in the fallen's places. Then the signal came and all Elves drew their knives to fight in close combat. Valia trying her very best to keep near Legolas who was fighting ferociously, all she could see of him was his golden hair swishing about and his twirl of knives as they cut down orc after orc. The twins were equally vicious and so was Lord Elrond. 

Valia completely lost sight of Alatáriël   and Alcie in all the fighting. But she did feel red hot anger burn within her. These creatures had killed Legolas' mother and his friend, they had taken two immortal lives which in her knowledge and they deserved to be slaughtered ruthlessly. She spun around and with a flick of her wrist, two orcs were dead, she spun again decapitating an orc trying to sneak up behind her. moving her way forward, she soon found herself fighting right at the water's edge which was already running black with orc blood, she was also horrified to see that there was some red of the Elves mixed in with it too which only made her more determined to kill them. She had forgotten everyone now and stood alone surrounded by orcs which she easily killed with a quick movement of her knife, Aráto.

Just then she heard a scream which she recognised as been the voice of Alcie and she just managed to catch sight of Elladan carrying her out of the battle to safety. She did not have time to look long as an orc came up behind her and she had to block its blow quickly. The fighting raged on, orcs were killed and so were immortals. 

Just then she felt a searing pain in her stomach. She looked down to find an orc blade protruding from it. She opened her mouth as if to scream but no sound came out. The raging noise of the battle field fell deaf in her ears. Her sight blurred and as she swayed on the spot for what seemed an eternity. The fight went on around her, though it seemed to be in slow motion, the last thing she remembered was the hideous smiling face of the orc as it pulled out its blade and she fell to the floor. 

She heard a faint a off voice calling her name, but her open eyes aw nothing, she was been picked up off the ground and carried away from the battle, the voice always calling her name in desperation. She felt herself been laid down some where and knew nothing else.

* * *

"Doctor, will she ever wake up?" she saw dark shapes moving in front of her closed eyes, and the voices seemed to be different. Was she dead, or on the brink of death? 

"It is hard to say. Anna has been in a coma for two months. She could wake up at any moment. We just do not know. It could be another two months, six months, a years even."

"I just wish she would wake up. Can she even hear me?"

"Maybe she can. I don't know. You can talk to her, we have found in the past the more people talk to patients in this state, the sooner they wake up. I must go and tend to some other patients now."

"Very well, thank you doctor."

Who were these people? What was a doctor? One of the dark figures left, leaving the other. "Anna, Anna honey, if you can hear me, well…. Please come home baby, wake up please…."

There was a flash of blinding white light and her eyes snapped open.

* * *

"Valia!" Legolas jumped to his feet.  "You are finally awake!" 

Valia blinked a few times, her head was spinning. It was a dream, just a dream. A strange dream though…

"Are you alright? Valia, speak to me!" said Legolas.

She turned to look at him. His face was bruised and he had a cut on his forehead, other than that he seemed to be fine and just relieved that she was finally awake. She tried to pull her self up into a sitting position but winced in pain, she slumped back down as a terrible, searing pain burned in her stomach. Legolas gently pushed her back down. 

"Do not sit up, you will burst your stitches," he said lowering her head back on the pillow.

"Stitches? What?" she said confused.

"In the battle. You took a nasty wound in the stomach, don't you remember? But the wound wasn't that bad, Lord Elrond managed to heal you. But you have been out for five days. I was so worried about you. But we won. We drove the orcs back and killed them all. Though we did suffer major losses. But-"

"Legolas, I remember," Valia said cutting across him.

"Remember what? The battle because you were unconscious for the-"

"No! I remember my past. Before you found me and brought me here. Remember those dreams I told you I'd been having that I did not understand," Legolas nodded. "Well now I do."

A/N Well would you look at that? I think that may well be the longest chapter I've ever written! I like that chapter. And now that Valia knows where she came from, this story will sadly been drawing to a close soon *sob* (unless I come up with a whole new storyline! But I already have the sequel written!!! Mwahahahaha! What will happen next, I'm on a roll, I think I'm going to go write the next chapter right now!

Namári

Lolly pop


	16. This I Promise

A/N God, I have so many ideas I just have to get them all down! This is like, the third chapter I've written in three days! But what can I say? I'm on a roll!!!  
  
Lem68 ~ Thanks so much! I don't want it to end either... actually I want this story to end so I can get started on the sequel. Oh, and is it ok if I put Alatáriël in the sequel? Because I have it written out and I also have her in future stories that follow on from this one. Thanks, I know how hectic life can be yeah! Hehehehe, enjoy!  
  
Jupiter's Light~ Thanks, enjoy!  
  
Elven-elemnet~ Thanks so much!!! Yeah, I am pretty obsessed with LOTR!!! And yes, I am English. Cold Mountain only won 2 awards at the baftas, LOTR got 5!!!  
  
Best Orange Film of the Year, Best Film of the Year, Best Adapted Screenplay, Best Cinematography, Best Special Effects.  
  
It did really well, though I wish Peter Jackson had got best director, he deserved it more than the director of Master and Commander!!! I was really mad when Johnny Depp didn't get best actor (though POTC got best make-up!) I thought he was brilliant as Captain Jack!!! But Orlando's my fave anyways!!!! Thanks for reviewing! Don't kill me! Here's the update!!!  
  
Chapter 16~ This I Promise  
  
Legolas looked at her, she was serious. "What do you mean?"  
  
"I remember my life before Rivendell, actually, my life before Middle Earth," she sighed placing a hand on her stomach, she grimaced when she moved slightly with the pain.  
  
"I do not understand. How could you have a life before Arda?" he asked, confused.  
  
"I mean... oh god how the hell do I say this?" she muttered to herself remembering words and things she had previously forgotten. "Legolas, I am not from Middle Earth. I come from a place called England on a planet called Earth."  
  
This was too much for the Edhel to process. And what was England? And a planet.... (Elf)  
  
Valia continued noting the blank look on his face. "It's very far away. Anyway, I got transported here... magically I think and I couldn't remember where I came from, but when that orc stabbed me... everything came flooding back when I had a dream about my real home and it was so clear, it felt like, if I opened my eyes, I'd be in my world again. In my world, I am a human, mortal... Elves and beings like that are considered to be mythical... they do not really exist."  
  
Legolas opened his mouth to protest and Valia cut across him hastily. "Some people think that anyway. But I believe and the last thoughts I had before I was hit by a car...a kind of carriage not pulled by horses and made from metal," she added seeing the blank look on Legolas' face. "The last thoughts I had were of a world I created in my head, this world... a world that was so much better than mine. In my world I am fourteen years old, in human years and my life was so boring. Anyway, I wasn't paying attention and then, the next thing I know is you, picking me up and taking me to safety. You told me to hold tight and stay with you."  
  
"Ai Elbereth!" Legolas breathed. "But Valia how-"  
  
"Anna, my human name is Anna." She said.  
  
"Anna? But that is Elvish, it means 'gift' you are my gift from another world." Legolas said taking her hand and kissing it tenderly.  
  
"A gift?" Valia smiled to herself, it was true. She had made the Elf Prince happy.  
  
"And I will keep you forever, safe in my heart forever, I will love you forever. The best anna I have ever had, and will ever have," he said sweetly.  
  
"No, not forever, Legolas, I have to go back to my world. I have to see my parents. I saw my mother, though it was just a shadow I saw her, but she has to see me," Valia said.  
  
"No, no please Valia! You can not leave me! If you leave me... my heart will break!" Legolas said desperately, his happiness from a moment ago fading.  
  
"Leave you! Of course I would not leave you! I could never leave you, but I just have to see my mother and say good bye properly. Then I can return to you. I can not help it Legolas. The next time I close my eyes, weather I want to or not, I will go back to my world. There is nothing anyone else can do. But to you I will always return. This I promise." She pulled him closer and their lips met. "We should tell Lord Elrond though, and make sure I can get back here. I have finally found the love of my life, I will not let him go."  
  
"Wait here, and... do not close your eyes, I will be back in a moment." Said Legolas standing up and going to the door way.  
  
"It's not like I can go anywhere without bursting a few stitches you know!" she laughed.  
  
He left. Valia then wondered what had happened to her friends. Had Alcie been alright? And what about Alatáriël? She had not seen her.  
  
It was not long before Legolas came rushing back in, clutching something protectively to his chest. He resumed his seat by her bedside and opened his hand. In his palm lay the Mithril necklace he had showed her, it seemed so long ago. It glittered in the sunlight pouring through the window, the small design catching the light beautifully. "I now know what she meant by 'give it to the One'. The One is you. She meant give it to the love of my life, and I bestow it to you."  
  
She was speechless. She gasped as Legolas put the necklace around her neck and fastened it at the back. It glittered on her chest and her face lit up. "Now I know I have to return! I was just wondering, so you know what happened to the others? Elladan and Elrohir, Alcie and Alatáriël? Are they alright?"  
  
"They are fine. They have been bonding very well lately, especially Elladan and Alcie. He was the one that pulled her from the battle. An orc stabbed her in the shoulder with an arrow, it was one of our arrows too. But she is fine. She wont be able to use her bow or wield her knives for a while, but Elladan is taking good care of her." he smirked, as did Valia.  
  
"That's good." She sighed. Lord Elrond appeared in the doorway and came into her room a smile on his face.  
  
"Valia, I am pleased to see you awake. How are you feeling?" he asked gently.  
  
"A little uncomfortable, but-" she glanced at Legolas who bowed his head and nodded. "I remember everything before Rivendell, who I am, where I came from." She told him everything, everything she had told Legolas and more, little things came flooding into her memory every second.  
  
Elrond didn't say anything for a while when she had finished her explanation, but when he did, his voice was soft and mildly curious. "How extraordinary, I dare say Gandalf the Grey would be most interested in this, yes he would." He muttered.  
  
Valia looked to Legolas to ask who Gandalf the Grey was but he just smiled and shook his head. Then he nodded for her to continue. "Lord Elrond, I-I well... I have to go back, that dream I just told you about that I had when I was unconscious well, I know that," she took a deep breath and said clearly. "I know that the next time I close my eyes and fall to sleep I will be in my world, and I want to be in my world. I need to see my parents again and well... I want to say goodbye to them. I remember my life in my world, my mortal life and it wasn't all that good. I just want to know, if I go will I be able to come back?" this was something she needed to know. She had to come back to Legolas.  
  
"I can not say. It seems that you have created a world for you to escape, this world and there fore I think you have created two bodies for yourself. So I would think you would be able to return, but I can not b sure. Only Gandalf would be able to answer that and I have no idea where he is. But if you must go you must. You can not stop sleep, no matter how hard you try too it will come and you will pass back into your world." Elrond turned and left leaving Valia and Legolas a little bewildered to say the least.  
  
"So what are you going to do?" Legolas asked.  
  
"I have no choice, I will have to go back." She sighed, she wanted to go back yes, see her family again. But the life she had here was so much better, she didn't know what she would do if she couldn't get back!  
  
~*~  
  
Legolas stayed by her bedside all day, seen as she couldn't get up for fear of bursting her stitches. She wondered whether she would still have her wound back in her world. Maybe not, seen as the wound was on the body she was getting out of and back into her mortal body.  
  
Just after lunch she was surprised to see a limping Elladan supporting a wounded Alcie with Elrohir and Alatáriël coming in begin her holding each other's hand.  
  
"Talk about the walking wounded!" said Valia when she caught sight of all of her friends. Then she glanced down at her own stomach. "Ha, I have the most grievous!" she laughed.  
  
Legolas stood up and gave his seat to Alcie who seemed to need it more than him and stood by her bedside. Elladan leaned on the chair, taking the weight off his wounded foot. "Oh be quiet Val!" he said.  
  
"Lord Elrond told us you were awake, thought we would come and say hello," said Alcie.  
  
"Alcie, how's your shoulder? I saw Elladan carrying you away from the battle," Valia asked her friend.  
  
"Looks like I will live. My shoulder is just a little stiff and I will not be able to use a bow for a while. Other than that though, I m fine." She said. "But I would have been dead if it wasn't for Elladan." They looked at each other lovingly.  
  
"Yeah, Legolas said you'd been getting pretty close over the last week." Valia smirked.  
  
Alcie and Elladan both blushed. "And Alatáriël, Elrohir, how are you two?"  
  
"We are fine. No grievous injuries, just a few cuts and bruises. But we finally got rid of the orcs, everyone was fighting so hard. Especially Legolas. I've never seen anyone fight like that before!" said Alatáriël.  
  
"But he had more reason then most," said Valia.  
  
"No I did not," said Legolas looking to Elladan and Elrohir. "The twins had as much reason to as me, their mother was also taken by orcs."  
  
The twins bowed their heads. "It was long ago." Said Elladan, then his face brightened. "Hey Legolas, did you tell Valia about what we did? I think it as after she got stabbed."  
  
Legolas shook his head, but a smirk crept on to his lips. "Well, do you remember that little invention of ours we showed you a while ago?"  
  
Valia nodded. "Yes I remember, that catapult right? That's what you called it."  
  
"Yes, well that came in very useful in the end helping to drive back those foul orcs." Said Elladan.  
  
"That was funny! You should have seen it Valia, they put rocks onto it and some other things the twins invented, the orcs got the shock of their miserable lives!" Legolas said smiling. That smile that first caught her heart, would she see it again after the next time she closed her eyes?  
  
"I remember where I came from, my life before Rivendell," she blurted out suddenly.  
  
"What? Val, what do you mean?" so she recounted her story for the third time that day, leaving her friends quite shocked to say the least. Then she remembered something which she had completely forgotten about since the day she arrived here almost a year ago. "Legolas, you see over by my dressing table? Well, somewhere there should be some clothes, strange to you, a dress I think." She said pointing n=in that vague direction.  
  
He raised his eyebrows and did as she said. "These?" he said kneeling down and retrieving the discarded garments that had been pushed off her chair and now lay just underneath her dressing table. "Yes, those." He brought them over and handed them, to her. "This was my old school uniform." She said running her fingers over the dirty, faded material.  
  
"I have to go back to my world," she informed her friends not taking her eyes off the worn fabric. "The next time I fall to sleep I will be back there."  
  
"WHAT!" said Elrohir, this was just too complicated for him.  
  
"I've already told Lord Elrond and Legolas. There will be no stopping it, but I will return. Elrond thinks I should be able to easily enough. So..." she trailed off leaving the whole room in silence.  
  
~*~  
  
Legolas was to stay by her bed side that night as was Lord Elrond, he had insisted he needed to be there in case of any problems. Legolas was quietly more worried about her than she, Valia, was.  
  
She lay down comfortably; Legolas perched on the bed next to her, Elrond sitting in the chair next to her. Legolas tenderly stroked her forehead, and they talked for a while until her eyes started to drift. The last thing she heard before her eyes closed was Legolas' soft voice. "Quel kaima. Aa' i'sul nora lanne'lle..." his voice drifted away.  
  
She was falling... falling.... Falling....  
  
A/N Ok then. This story is coming to an end *sob* I think 2 more chapters should do it then I can move onto the sequel. Wow, 3 updates in 3 days!!! 


	17. Adjusting

Disclaimer: Haven't had one in a while... I don't own it! Anyone who thinks I own it needs SERIOUS help! Get it? Have a nice day!  
  
A/N Wow, I have been updating for the last 3 days and still you people are demanding chapters sooner!!!! I Luv you all to bits!!!  
  
But... *sob sob* I am really sad. I rented Ned Kelly last night (Heath Ledger and Orlando Bloom... how could I possibly resist!!) and Orlando... he...he dies!!!!! Dammit!!!! I was in tears!!! It's a really good movie though.... Apart from that part!!!  
  
Reviewers  
  
Anelith Wood~ Yay! So glad you like, and I brought Legolas back! *duh duh duh this is insania* god I love that! But I'm a Celeb... has finished! Now what am I going to watch for entertainment!!! *Smiles widely* Oh yeah, I have LOTR!!!! Yay sequel sequel sequel!!! Rums on me luv!!! Make everyone get better soon? They will... but you'll have to wait for the sequel! Mwhahahahahahaha! *cough cough, chokes*. And when are you going to update your fic coz I really want to read the next chapter!!! Please update soon!!! And wait... You are my 40th reviewer! Legolas, give Anelith a big hug! *screams of *NOOOOO!* in background* you're keeping Frodo captive? Good! Coz I have Legolas!!!! Hehehehe, thanks for reviewing!  
  
Black Pearl~ I know about those points you mentioned and I'm working on them in my drafts for other stories. But I appreciate the points you made! Thanks!  
  
Lem68~ Will she come back? Can you be sure? Hehehe, I like been cryptic! Good, because I have plans for Tari!!!!  
  
Miriellar~ *splutters on drink* Write faster??????? You guys have only been getting updates this quick coz I'm on half term!!!! But alas, I will try.  
  
Amara~ Wonderful? You think my story is wonderful! OMG! I am so touched! I love you guys! And hi to your friend!  
  
And thanks to those readers who have emailed me!!!!  
  
Wow, chapter 17, I never thought I'd ever get this far!!!!!  
  
And a note, the time span for this is that for every month on Earth, a year goes by in Middle Earth I think.  
  
Chapter 17~ Adjusting  
  
Colours swirled all around her. Then she felt herself land on something warm and soft and she sunk down. She took a moment to recover herself then her eyes slowly opened to bright light. Her eye lids felt heavy and were caked with sleep. She squinted in the light. A woman with dyed blond hair pulled back into a messy bun turned to her, her eyes wide and a huge smile spread across her face.  
  
"You're awake!" she pulled her into a hug and helped her sit up.  
  
"Manke amin?" she asked rubbing her eyes.  
  
"What did you say sweetie, Anna, are you ok/" her mother said peering at her smiling. "Oh we missed you so much!"  
  
Anna realised her mistake and said. "Where am I?"  
  
"The hospital dear. What do you remember?" who was this woman? Then she remembered.  
  
"Mum?" the woman nodded. "I- I'm back," she muttered to herself.  
  
"What dear?"  
  
"Nothing. What do I remember? What don't I remember," she sighed. "I was hit by a car wasn't I?"  
  
"Yes, the driver was very distraught. Said you just walked out straight in front of his car. We haven't pressed charges though, he was driving his wife to hospital, she was in labour," her mum went on like this for a while. Anna however just drifted.  
  
"Erm mum, do you think you could go get me a drink?" she asked wanting to sit alone for a minute to think? I'm thirsty."  
  
"Of course dear, what do you want? I don't think you should have a fizzy drink just yet, not until you see the doctor. I think I should go get him so he can take a look over you..."  
  
"Just an apple juice please," she smiled and her mother left the room. She then felt something cool under her fingers, she looked down and found Legolas' necklace around her neck. She tucked it away safely, she would never take it off.  
  
She rubbed her temples. Now she was back. She felt she should at least explain a little of what she'd been through to her mother... but just a little. Maybe she would tell her later. Right now she was so happy that her daughter was back Anna couldn't bear to leave her again. Just yet....  
  
~*~  
  
Legolas was pacing the room anxiously. Valia's body lay cold and empty on her bed. Lord Elrond stood up from his seat where he had been watching the young Elf pacing and put a hand on his shoulder to make him stop.  
  
"Legolas, stop. She has only been gone an hour if that. I suggest you go to bed and get some rest," he said gently.  
  
"I can't. I have to stay here. What if she wakes up and needs me. What if-"  
  
"There is nothing you can do. She will come back when she's ready. You can not simply put your life on hold waiting for her to return. I will have someone watch over her. now go get some rest."  
  
Legolas sighed. "Maybe you are right. But I'm just worried that she wont-"  
  
"Come back?" said Elrond quietly. Legolas nodded. "Legolas, listen to me. I believe that she will come back."  
  
"How can you be sure?" said Legolas slumping into a seat.  
  
"Because of your love. I have seen you two together. The way you look at each other, that's how the world should be, filled with love. Your love for each other is so deep she will return, she will miss you. That is my belief anyway. Take counsel and comfort in what I say Legolas Greenleaf." With a final smile at the Elf, Elrond left him.  
  
Legolas mulled what Elrond had just said to him around in his head. It was true. Their love was very deep. He stood and with one final longing look at her, left the room, closing the door quietly behind him. But he did not go to his room to bed; he went outside into the grounds and climbed their tree in the clearing. He climbed up to the branch with the carving and rested his head against the bark. She would return, she had to...  
  
With this last force he drifted off to sleep, though his eyes were open they became glazed. But he had a light smile on his face nevertheless.  
  
~*~  
  
"Legolas, I have received word from your father. You are to return to Mirkwood. An envoy of Mirkwood Elves has arrived to escort you back safely." Lord Elrond said.  
  
The Prince of Mirkwood sat by Valia's bedside as he had done almost every day for the last to years. The Elves from Mirkwood that fought in the battle for Rivendell had long since returned to their home, Legolas however had refused.  
  
"I have a letter from your father demanding that you return home," Elrond said.  
  
"I can't return home, not until she comes back... She has to wake up," Legolas answered. Two years he had waited, he wasn't going to give up hope now.  
  
"Legolas, two years..."  
  
"She promised she'd come back... She said she would return to me!" he said standing up. Elrond noted the tears in his eyes.  
  
"I do not know, it has been so long-"  
  
"Why hasn't she come back? She said she would! She promised!" the younger Elf broke into tears.  
  
The wise Lord put a comforting hand on his shoulder and pulled Legolas towards him. "I my have got your hopes up too much, but take my counsel now. Go home. You have your own duties and your people to serve. I promise I will send word to you immediately if she awakes. You will be first to know."  
  
He was defeated. He had to obey his father's direct orders. He nodded and wiped his eyes. "It's just- dust, got in my eye," he said straightening up. Elrond smiled at the young Elf's denial.  
  
"I shall send one of the Mirkwood Elves up to your room to assist you n packing shall I?" said Elrond kindly.  
  
Legolas nodded. He turned his head to Valia and whispered something Elrond did not quite catch. Then he and Elrond left the room closing the door behind them.  
  
Legolas was packed, his horse Vilya was saddled and he and the envoy from Mirkwood were ready to set off home. Elladan and Elrohir were there to bid him fair well, and with them were Alcie and Alatáriël, comfortably standing with them, Elladan had his arms wrapped around Alcie protectively, as did his twin. They were so happy, they had finally found love.  
  
"Well Legolas old friend, we will see you soon," said Elladan.  
  
"And if Valia wakes up, we will come with the news to Mirkwood personally," promised Elrohir.  
  
"Good bye Legolas, have a safe journey!" said Alcie.  
  
"Yes. Aa' menalle naiwa calen ar' malta!" said Alatáriël. (May your way be green and golden).  
  
"Hannon le," Legolas replied. He had grown quite close to Valia's two friends; they had helped him keep his spirits up while she was not around. He did not speak to Elrond, but just smiled.  
  
The Mirkwood Company rode out of Rivendell and the four friends watched as he went until he was but a tiny spec in the distance.  
  
~*~  
  
It had been two months since Valia had been allowed out of hospital. She had been back at school now for two weeks where everyone was been surprisingly nice to her. she was no longer bullied, and though she had missed out a lot on a lot, the teachers were surprisingly nice to her. her parents were happy too, she had not told them of her adventures in a different world, it would only spoil things. Her life had taken a different road, one that she actually want ed to follow, and though she occasionally found herself longing to return to Rivendell and her Elven life, she didn't want to leave her parents. All in all, she was torn. Though she had adjusted to her mortal life quite nicely now things were going her way, just like in her magical world.  
  
"Hi honey!" her mum called from the kitchen as she arrived home from school. "How was your day?"  
  
"Great, you know that art project I was telling you about, well I got full marks for it, the teachers say my work is really picking up," she replied happily discarding her new school bag and sitting down at the kitchen table.  
  
"That's good. Me and your dad were thinking, how would you like to go out to dinner tonight seen as we can't on your birthday?" her mum asked placing a plate of freshly baked biscuits on the table, Anna took one.  
  
"Why can't we go on my birthday?" she asked cramming the biscuit in her mouth.  
  
"Your dad's working, he tried to get off but he can't, there's no one to cover for him," her mum replied. "Now, where do you want to go? We could go to McDonalds, or Pizza Hut... or there is this nice little restaurant that's just opened down the road, we could try there if you want."  
  
Anna agreed. In two days time she would be fifteen years old. And so it was like this, she was happy and that was all that mattered. Though she still wore the necklace Legolas had given her an she would be lying if she said she didn't miss him, but she just had to wait for the right time to break it too her parents, until then she was going to enjoy been back in her own world as much as possible.  
  
~*~  
  
It had been eight years since Legolas had left Rivendell. As far as Lord Elrond knew, he was coping with the fact that he no longer had Valia around him but he seemed to be getting on with his life and taking Elrond's counsel.  
  
So surprised was he when an envoy from Mirkwood, led by King Thranduil himself, arrived late one after noon in Rivendell. The Mirkwood King seemed to be in a foul mood when Elrond greeted him. "Where is my son?" He stormed. "Where is he Elrond? If that boy has come back here..."  
  
"If you are talking about Legolas than he is not here. I have not seen him in eight years," replied Elrond calmly.  
  
"W-what?" the king said calming his rage.  
  
"I thought he was back in his own kingdom, well he was the last time I heard," he said softly. "Come into my study and we shall discuss it there."  
  
A young man was in Elrond's study when they arrived. "Ada, King Thranduil," he said with a bow. He placed a book back on the shelf and turned to speak with the two Elves. "What brings you to Rivendell my Lord?" he asked politely.  
  
"Thranduil has just arrived. I wish to speak with him," replied Elrond.  
  
Thranduil stared at the young man. "It can not be, are you-"  
  
"Yes, this is Estel," said Elrond a slight smile on his face.  
  
"Well, you have grown young one! when I last saw you, you were only a child!" said Thranduil in amazement.  
  
Estel smiled. "Yes, I am a man now. And I shall now take my leave," said Estel making to leave the room.  
  
Elrond nodded as he left. Then he offered Thranduil a seat. "What is it my old friend?" he asked.  
  
"Well, I thought my son had returned here, after that girl he likes, he told me about her. For along time he has been longing to return here to see her. that's why I assumed he was here," said Thranduil. "He has been down lately so I sent him on an errand with some off his friends to the Lake- town, we have dealings with the Master there, he provides us wine and food and we help him and his people where we can. But that was six months ago and he has still not returned, neither has any of his friends."  
  
"I see," was all Elrond said for a long while. "What was the nature of this errand?"  
  
"Well, I sent him to go and get some more wine and food. Normally servants go, but he needed to get out I felt so I sent him," said Thranduil. "We have searched the wood as best we can, but there is no sign of them. We even interrogated the Master, but he said that he hadn't even arrived."  
  
Elrond nodded. "I will do the best I can to help you Thranduil. I will send my sons to search for him. They are good trackers. I will tell them to prepare right away. You may stay here for a time if you wish," offered Elrond. Thranduil nodded. He just wanted his son safe.  
  
Estel saddled his horse, as did Elladan and Elrohir. "We wile go around the wood," Elladan said. "I do not like entering Mirkwood without an army of Elves, it scares me to know what lurks in there." His twin and foster brother both nodded. Later that evening after supper they were packed and were ready to be on their way.  
  
"Be safe my sons," said Elrond. "Elladan, Elrohir, look after your brother." He said. The twin's nodded. And the three set off.  
  
"I just hope they find my son. I could not bear it if I lost him," said thranduil worriedly.  
  
"My sons will find him. They will bring him home safe." Said Elrond.  
  
A/n *sob sob* I regret to announce my friends, that this is the end. This chapter is finished, I kind of put the last two chapter into one so I think it's quite long. Though I'm not entirely happy with it, it will have to do; I dunno what do you guys think? Ok, well, I better go get started on the sequel assuming you guys want the sequel, tell me if you do and I'll write it, tell me if you don't and I'll write it! Hahahaha! What has happened now to or poor little Elf! The sequel will be called Seeds Of Hope so look out for that one!  
  
Ok, well I've had a lot of fun writing this and I hope you've all enjoyed it!!! A special thanks to lem68 and Anelith Wood for letting me shove them in my fic!!!  
  
Until Next Time...  
  
Namárië  
  
Lolly pop 


End file.
